J'ai besoin de toi
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Sasuke est ramené à Konoha par Naruto. Celui-ci l'aide à se reconstruire et à redonner un sens à sa vie, maintenant que la haine et la vengeance l'ont quitté. Classé M pour Yaoi et scènes explicites dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1 - Difficile retour

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**J'ai besoin de toi**

**Chapitre I – Difficile retour **

Sasuke était enfin revenu au village. Il avait fallut du temps pour que la confiance revienne et encore, beaucoup doutaient encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sakura avait beaucoup fait pour que son ex-coéquipier retrouve une place dans la communauté. Ayant une bonne réputation, tant chez les ninjas que l'ensemble des habitants de Konoha, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient foi en son jugement.

Sasuke comprenait le ressentiment éprouvé envers lui et n'attendait pas grand-chose des gens de Konoha. A vrai dire, il ignorait pourquoi il était revenu. Certainement pas par désœuvrement, et encore moins par amour pour le village. Après tout, c'était Konoha qui avait conduit sa famille à sa perte. Les seules personnes à qui son retour faisait plaisir étaient les anciens membres de son équipe du temps de l'Académie.

Durant toutes ces dernières années, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer la persévérance de Naruto à le ramener à la raison – et à Konoha. Aujourd'hui, c'était un ninja aguerri et bien plus mature que celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Bien sûr, il faisait toujours autant de pitreries, se comportait en gamin ignare, mais Sasuke voyait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était réellement devenu au fond de lui. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était son caractère optimiste et joyeux. Déluré aussi.

Lui-même avait beaucoup changé. Dévoré par la haine et la puissance du sharingan il avait fait beaucoup de mal aux seules personnes tenant à lui. Aveuglé par la perte de sa famille il avait refusé de réaliser que les amis peuvent également être une sorte de famille. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide sans désirs, ni espoirs. Et il devait faire face à la haine qu'il avait insufflée en eux, gens de Konoha, envers sa personne. Il comprenait bien qu'il ne pouvait être pardonné : lui-même en avait été si longtemps incapable !

Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que Naruto l'avait retrouvé et (enfin) convaincu de rentrer avec lui. Sasuke avait du mal à comprendre comment celui-ci pouvait encore croire en lui, trouver au fond de son cœur de quoi l'aimer encore et ce malgré toutes les horreurs et erreurs qu'il avait commises.

Ils avaient passé deux semaines ensemble, rentrant par le chemin des écoliers, traînant en chemin, tout en essayant de réapprendre à se connaître. Il comprenait maintenant que son ami – oui, son _ami_ – essayait également de le préparer à son retour au village. Il n'avait pas été accueilli en héros, loin de là, et seule la présence de Naruto l'avait préservé du pugilat qu'il aurait mérité.

C'est dans un silence lourd de haine qu'il avait marché aux côtés du blond jusque chez ce dernier. Lorsque la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Naruto se referma sur eux, il avait toujours l'impression de sentir ces milliers d'yeux lui brûler la nuque. Il ne remarqua qu'il était complètement tendu que lorsque la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violement.

« T'inquiète, t'es en sécurité chez moi. »

La voix devenue plus basse avec les années le fit frémir et il rosit légèrement. Il avait hoché la tête, ne sachant pas que dire.

« On a pas fini de reconstruire Konoha, mais les habitants ont tenu à ce que je fasse parti des premiers relogés… » La voix traînante du jeune homme trahit son inconfort. « J'ai essayé de refusé, mais on a pas voulu m'écouter. Du coup, j'ai accepté à la condition que ce soit la même qu'autrefois. Et ils ne m'ont écouté qu'à moitié… c'est la même, mais en plus grand… »

Sasuke avait alors regardé autour de lui, souriant légèrement en reconnaissant les qualités de rangement de Naruto. Oui, la petite chambre avec coin cuisine était devenu un beau F1. La cuisine était maintenant une vraie pièce séparée de la pièce principale par un long comptoir et pas de porte, mais une belle arche de pierre pour ouverture. La chambre elle-même était plus grande et contenait maintenant, en plus d'un grand lit double, un canapé d'angle avec une petite table basse disparaissant sous une quantité impressionnante de lettres.

« Ah… oui, ça… » Naruto avait suivit son regard vers la table basse et semblait encore plus mal à l'aise. « Heu… tu sais comment je suis… L'écriture et moi… Mais j'essaye quand même de répondre à tout le monde… »

« _Des lettres de remerciement pour avoir sauvé les habitants de Konoha de la destruction – et de moi_ », songea sombrement Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qui avait été fait, ni jalouser la célébrité ou le succès de Naruto. Mais ces lettres ne lui rappelaient que trop tout le mal qu'il avait fait et combien il méritait peu l'attention que lui portait son ami.

« Alors », reprit Naruto après un silence gêné qui s'éternisait un peu trop, « pour le moment, tu va vivre avec moi. Sauf si tu préfères aller vivre chez Sakura. » La dernière phrase avait été dite avec précipitation, comme si le ninja avait eu peur de donner le sentiment de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. « Elle a un bel appartement au-dessus de l'hôpital avec deux chambres d'amis. Et elle serait ravie de t'héberger. »

« Je… Je peux rester ici ? »

Sasuke n'avait pu empêcher sa demande de paraître une supplique. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sortir de l'ombre protectrice de Naruto lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces pour le moment. Il avait vécu si longtemps avec pour seul moteur la haine et la vengeance, que, maintenant qu'il en était libéré, il se sentait comme vide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, n'avait plus d'objectif, plus rien. Il se rendait compte que les deux semaines passées avec Naruto l'avaient rendu dépendant de son ami, de sa présence. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ses facéties… Tout chez lui, lui donnait un sentiment d'apaisement et lui permettait de ne pas penser au lendemain.

Sasuke avait besoin d'oublier qu'il n'était plus rien, plus personne et seul Naruto était capable de lui apporter cet oubli en le compensant par une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sa vie.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il préférait rester chez Naruto était qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre avec Sakura. Elle avait longtemps eu le béguin pour lui et savait qu'elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins attendu. Il se souvenait de sa déclaration, il y a si longtemps que cela paraissait avoir eut lieu dans une autre vie, mais il s'en souvenait. Vivre avec elle maintenant serait trop étrange, trop bizarre. Non, il serait mieux chez Naruto, même si cela signifiait ne pas avoir d'espace privé.

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! Quelle question. »

Des picotements coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix Naruto, le sortant de ses moroses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit que sa demande avait blessé son ami. Il s'efforçait de sourire, cependant. Sasuke tenta un petit sourire.

« Merci Naruto. Pour ça et… et pour le reste. »

« Y pas d'quoi. Maintenant, assied-toi, on va se faire livrer un bon bol de ramen ou deux. Y a pas mieux pour retrouver l'moral ! »

Le petit clin d'œil complice qu'il lui adressa lui remonta un peu le moral et il fit un effort pour paraître un peu plus enjoué. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient juchés sur les hauts tabourets devant le comptoir et attaquaient leurs ramens.

**À suivre**

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions._


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Tout d'abord, merci pour celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews et donné envie d'accélérer les choses. Second chapitre terminé plus tôt que prévu donc, et troisième déjà bien avancé (attention, celui-ci sera lemon). Quant au quatrième, je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il sera un peu plus "psychologique"._

* * *

**Chapitre II – Sakura**

Six mois plus tard, il vivait toujours chez Naruto et se sentait toujours mal quand ce dernier n'était pas avec lui. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas passer la journée à lui coller aux basques, mais rester avec ceux qui furent un jour ses voisins et qui lui étaient devenus des étrangers, c'était trop dur. Leurs regards étaient douloureux, le renvoyant en permanence face au monstre qu'il était devenu. Alors il fuyait leur compagnie, s'exilant souvent dans les bois ou se réfugiant chez Naruto

Sasuke se rendait bien compte que son comportement n'aidait pas à améliorer sa réputation, mais il n'avait jamais été très social pour commencer. Et il savait encore moins sourire à ceux qui le regardaient avec haine ou mépris ce don était celui de Naruto, pas le sien. « _Naruto…_ », penser à lui fit bouger quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de chaud qui lui comprimait un peu la poitrine tout en faisant naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et passer une lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

Autre chose lui rendait l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés difficile : leur amie Sakura.

Sakura avait en effet recommencé petit à petit à lui faire la cour. Certes, de façon plus subtile qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que des genins – et des gamins – mais le message restait clair à déchiffrer. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui le dérangeait dans le fait d'être courtisé par Sakura. La seule chose dont il était sûr est qu'elle ne lui apportait pas le calme que Naruto malgré – ou peut-être justement grâce à – son exubérance bruyante et ses pitreries.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement intéressé par la jeune femme. Elle était belle et très intelligente. Elle était douce et généreuse aussi. Mais elle ne faisait pas battre son cœur – il doutait d'ailleurs que celui-ci puisse un jour battre pour quelqu'un. Et ne provoquait pas en lui plus de désir que n'importe quelle autre femme. Il est vrai qu'il éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour Sakura, mais cela ne sortait pas du cadre de son amitié pour elle.

Sasuke avait donc évité tant que possible de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la froisser, ni l'inciter à continuer mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment la repousser gentiment. Elle le relançait également souvent pour qu'il accepte de prendre l'une de chambres de libres chez elle. Souvent elle se débrouillait pour le forcer à rester avec elle, dans un tête à tête forcé dont il ne savait jamais se dépétrer.

Comme la fois où elle les avait, par _inadvertance_, enfermé dans l'une des sphères servant à maintenir le chakra dans le corps des blessés qui ne pouvait plus le contrôler. Elle l'avait attiré en lui expliquant les nouvelles techniques médicales jusqu'à l'une des sphères dont elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement. Sasuke n'avait pu se sortir de là que grâce au déclenchement de l'alarme incendie – une idée de Naruto avait-il appris plus tard.

Ou comme aujourd'hui : elle venait de le coincer à l'hôpital après qu'il y ait emmené une personne qui s'était blessée en tombant d'un échafaudage et l'avait retenu sous prétexte de papiers à remplir.

« Tu ne peux pas décemment continuer à vivre dans le capharnaüm de Naruto, quand même ! » S'était-elle exclamée une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Viens chez moi, Sasuke. »

« C'est gentil, mais… je ne sais pas, Naruto est génial avec moi… Je… » Sasuke s'arrêta, incapable de formuler son désir de rester chez son ami, et encore plus incapable de le justifier. À bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à rester vivre sur le canapé de Naruto. Hormis qu'il se sentait bien avec le jeune homme. C'était même le seul avec qui il ne se sentait pas oppressé, mal à l'aise ou pas à sa place.

« Tu auras une chambre pour toi seul », continua la jeune femme. « Ce serait plus agréable quand même, non ? Et dormir sur un canapé, ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos ! Un vrai lit, ça ne te tente pas ? »

« Il n'a qu'à dormir avec moi, alors ! »

L'intervention hilare du jeune ninja les fit sursauter. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver et s'étaient vivement tournés vers lui. Sakura le regardait avec irritation et Sasuke rougissait, ayant la stupide sensation d'avoir été pris sur le fait d'une quelconque bêtise. Naruto les regardait en souriant, détendu, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du bureau de Sakura, bras et jambes croisés.

« Ben quoi ? Il ne risquera plus de s'abimer le dos et je pourrais faire des économies de chauffage : on se tiendra chaud ! »

Les yeux de Sakura manquèrent lui sortir de la tête et Sasuke se surprit à libérer un souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu avant de manquer s'étouffer à la dernière phrase de son ami. Naruto s'était ensuite redressé et était entré plus avant dans la pièce pour enlacer Sakura en lançant un coup d'œil au brun hébété. Il entraîna leur amie commune pour quelques pas de Tango avant de la renverser en arrière, l'air très satisfait de lui.

« Si c'est la solitude qui te pèse, tu peux même venir dormir avec nous. Le lit est assez grand pour trois ! »

Naruto avait ajouté cette pique sur un ton des plus sérieux que son regard pétillant de malice démentait. Sasuke dû cacher un sourire amusé derrière sa main, faisant mine de toussoter de gêne, tandis que Sakura s'était mise à traiter son ami de tout les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête en lui assenant quelques coups de poings bien sentit dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Sakura ! Tu m'as cassé le bras ! »

Naruto se tint le bras en pleurnichant, gémissant. Il se plia en deux, comme s'il souffrait le martyre, mais personne ne fut dupe et il finit par cesser son cinéma. Il se redressa, tout sourire et claqua un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue de Sakura. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et lui asséna une claque qu'il esquiva sans peine, riant plus fort.

« Idiot ! », lança-t-elle, énervée. « Je suis sérieuse quand je dis à Sasuke de venir chez moi. Il ne peut pas indéfiniment vivre chez toi. Si encore tu avais une chambre d'amis ! »

« Sakura », gronda le blond soudainement redevenu sérieux, « ne le force pas, s'il-te-plaît. Il partira quand il en aura envie. Et s'il n'en a jamais envie, c'est très bien aussi. Il ne me dérange pas »

Sasuke fut étonné par le ton sec que son ami employa pour s'adresser à elle. Le bleu de son regard s'était considérablement assombrit, nota-t-il. Mais l'air espiègle du blond revint si vite, ses yeux pétillants de nouveau, qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Une chaleur était montée de son ventre quand Naruto avait prit sa défense, mais il ignorait pourquoi ou ce que ce pouvait être sinon que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Et s'il s'agit juste de ton inquiétude en tant que médecin, je te promets de vendre mon lit pour en acheter deux plus petits ou même des lits superposés. Après tout, je n'ai aucune utilité d'un aussi grand plumard pour moi tout seul : je m'y perds ! »

« Et si l'un de vous deux a besoin d'intimité ? »

« D'intimité ? »

« Oui. D'intimité. Te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Naruto ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Genre, ramener une petite amie pour… » Sakura hésita et elle rougit, son regard naviguant rapidement d'un garçon à l'autre, puis elle ajouta très vite : « Pour passer la nuit. »

« Suffit d'aller dormir chez la fille ou de louer une chambre quelque part. On est grand, Sakura, on peut résoudre nos histoires de cul comme les grands garçons que nous sommes sans que tu ais à nous tenir par la main. »

Naruto avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Sakura avait regardé Sasuke en coin en prononçant le mot « petite amie ». « _Ou l'avait volontairement ignoré_ » se dit le brun.

« C'était très fin, Naruto. Vraiment. » Elle secoua la tête, agacée, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, de nouveau charmeuse. « Tu sais, je suis aussi une bonne cuisinière, ça te changera des ramens de cet abruti fini. »

Naruto soupira exagérément, mais se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait des gens critiquant les ramens. Sasuke put aisément lire ces pensées affichées sur tout son visage et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour la énième fois, à Sakura qu'il était très bien chez Naruto lorsque celui-ci le devança vivement.

« Bon, à la base, je ne suis pas venu pour cette charmante conversation sur où et avec qui Sasuke veut ou ne veut pas dormir. Sasuke ? Tu viens ? On est attendu à la porte pour aider à renforcer les remparts de ce côté-là. T'avais oublié ? »

« _On avait rien de prévu, aujourd'hui_ », pensa Sasuke avant de répondre, ravi de cette porte de sortie. « Non, non. Désolé. J'étais sur le départ. »

Sasuke prit ensuite congé auprès de Sakura, et suivit Naruto. Dès qu'ils furent sorti du bâtiment, il se sentit brusquement plus léger, comme chaque fois qu'il était seul avec le bondissant ninja en fait. Ils arrivèrent, bien trop vite à son goût, à la porte du village où plusieurs hommes se rassemblaient déjà. Naruto se tourna vers lui, relevant ses manches, et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Bon, ben, y a plus qu'à s'y coller, alors. Faudrait pas qu'elle puisse nous accuser d'avoir menti, pas vrai ? »

**À suivre**

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre un 'tit mot ou deux ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Aveux

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Je dois revenir sur ce que j'ai annoncé à la fin du second chapitre. En effet, je me suis laissée emportée par le 3__ème__ chapitre et ai dû le couper.  
__Le chapitre 3 est donc devenu les chapitres 3 et 4. Et le chapitre 4 qui devait être un peu plus "psychologique", est reporté au numéro 6 ou 7, du coup. Désolée._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre III – Aveux**

.

Ce n'est que tard qu'ils rentrèrent « _à la maison_ » et ils s'écroulèrent en soupirant de concert sur le canapé. Ce qui les fit rire. Naruto se releva et rapporta un pack de bière au sake du frigo ainsi que de quoi grignoter. Il posa le tout sur la table basse après l'avoir débarrassée de tout ce qui la couvrait d'un ample balayement du bras et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le tout rejoindre le bazar déjà par terre. Puis, il s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé, à côté de Sasuke.

« Quelle journée ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête, pas très sûr de savoir à quoi Naruto faisait allusion : l'incident avec Sakura ou leur travail acharné à la consolidation du rempart de la porte sud ? Ou les deux ? Il décapsula deux bière et en tendit une à son ami. Ils trinquèrent en silence et un silence apaisant suivit, chacun sirotant sa bouteille.

« Sakura prétend que c'est moi qui t'empêche d'accepter sa proposition… »

Sasuke releva la tête, surpris. La voix de Naruto semblait un peu triste et il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre la raison. Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette idiotie ? Jamais il ne l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire !

Naruto était toujours là à l'encourager pour qu'il avance, qu'il recommence à vivre autrement qu'avec la haine qui avait été si longtemps son unique moteur. Et là aussi pour le soutenir lorsqu'il se débattait avec ses monstres intérieurs.

« Tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien », reprit Naruto, « que tu puisses te reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre. Et à… aimer. Déjà à t'aimer toi, en cessant de ressasser tes erreurs. Le passé est le passé. Et ensuite, pourquoi pas, un jour, une personne… spéciale pour toi. »

En six mois, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui disait quelque chose de la sorte. Jamais encore ils n'avaient abordé de sujet aussi profond, lié aux sentiments. Sasuke se sentait partagé entre le plaisir d'apprendre combien son ami tenait à lui et une étrange douleur à la poitrine à la tristesse qui avait empli les yeux habituellement rieurs qu'il aimait tant. Était-ce lui qui faisait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de la peine au jeune homme ?

Naruto soupira avant de poursuivre. « Je ne veux pas être celui qui t'empêche d'être heureux. Tu ne me dois rien, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi par obligation morale, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire plaisir ou de te priver de quoi que ce soit juste parce que je t'ai tendu la main. Sakura dit que- »

« NON ! », hurla Sasuke, lui coupant la parole. Ils se regardèrent tous deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de l'explosion soudaine de Sasuke.

« Non ! », reprit-il un peu plus doucement, sa voix se brisant malgré lui. « On s'en fout de ce que dit Sakura ! Elle ne sait rien de moi, elle ne me connait pas ! Comment peut-elle prétendre savoir ce que je ressens ? Ou savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ?! »

Il était légèrement essoufflé et son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'en revenait pas de cet emportement subit envers la jeune femme, mais surtout, il se surprenait à craindre de perdre Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, la bouche comiquement ouverte en un _Oh_ muet. Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux pour se calmer et repris d'une voix plus posée dont il ne parvint toutefois pas à maîtriser complètement le tremblement.

« Je ne veux pas partir, Naruto. » Son regard se fit plus intense et il continua dans un murmure presque suppliant. « J'ai besoin de toi. Pas d'elle ».

Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans un mot. Sasuke avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Et vite. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit mais n'en avait prit la pleine mesure qu'en se l'entendant dire. Oui, c'est de Naruto qu'il avait besoin. Lui seul savait l'apaiser et lui donner envie de sourire. Lui seul savait donner un sens à sa vie, ou en tout cas atténuer le manque de sens de sa vie.

Sasuke réalisa brusquement pourquoi il avait laissé Naruto prendre le contrôle : c'était parce qu'il avait plus confiance en Naruto qu'en lui-même. Il avait vécu toute sa vie pour se venger, et, désormais, il lui fallait apprendre à vivre pour autre chose. Mais quoi ? Et s'il refaisait les mêmes erreurs ? Il était, pour le moment, plus facile de se fier à son ami. Le seul à avoir toujours cru en lui – ou au moins en la possibilité qu'il soit _sauvé_.

Oui, donc, il avait besoin de Naruto et de personne d'autre. En plus de toutes ces raisons, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence rassurante qu'il pouvait dormir.

Chaque fois que ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars, c'est la voix basse de Naruto qui le ramenait à la réalité et calmait ses angoisses. Il pouvait s'en extirper en se raccrochant à sa voix, il la suivait comme l'on suit une lumière dans le noir et lorsqu'enfin il s'éveillait, Naruto était penché sur lui, le couvant d'un tendre regard, lui parlant doucement, le cajolant.

Lorsque ses cauchemar le mettaient en sueur, c'est Naruto qui épongeait patiemment son front d'un linge frais, lui caressant le visage, les épaules et les bras pour l'apaiser, le relaxer. Et toujours il restait agenouillé près du canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin serein. Et jamais il ne s'était plaint, pas même lorsque ses courtes nuits étaient interrompues par les hurlements que l'un de ses mauvais rêves lui avaient arraché. Et enfin, les rares fois où Naruto était rentré tard dans la nuit, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de s'endormir, aussi fatigué qu'il soit, et n'avait pu fermer enfin les yeux qu'à son retour. Sa seule présence le faisait se sentir vivant. _Vivant_.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il affirma, plus fermement, plus sûr de lui : « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Naruto ne répondit rien mais posa sa bière sur la table basse sans rompre le contact visuel. Il tendit lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effaroucher, la main vers lui. Sasuke sentit la chaleur de sa paume lorsqu'elle se posa contre sa joue et soupira inconsciemment, s'appuyant contre le touché, yeux mi-clos. Le pouce caressa doucement sa pommette et il retint un gémissement dont il n'osait chercher à comprendre l'origine.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et il sentit son souffle tiède caresser ses lèvres. Il sentait toujours le regard de Naruto sur lui et rouvrit des yeux envahit par son besoin d'être aimé. Il en prit soudainement conscience. Oui, il crevait d'envie d'être aimé, mais pas par n'importe qui. Il n'avait besoin que d'une personne, la personne spéciale que Naruto évoquait plus tôt. Et il réalisa que son ami avait probablement imaginé qu'il s'agissait de Sakura alors que cette personne si unique, c'était lui et seulement lui, le célèbre hôte du renard à neuf queues…

L'ambre dans lequel ses yeux d'onyx plongèrent était chargé de tant d'amour qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Et il sentit son cœur battre. Pas celui, biologique, mais l'autre, celui où siègent les sentiments les plus purs, celui qui ne sait pas mentir.

« _C'est moi qu'il regarde comme ça ?!_ », ne put-il s'empêcher de s'interroger, incrédule. Que son besoin d'aimer trouve une réponse auprès de la personne qui, justement, avait éveillé ce désir en lui, lui paraissait irréel, impossible.

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre un 'tit mot ou deux ;)_

_Et merci à celles/ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour les deux premiers chapitres._


	4. Chapter 4 - Désirs

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Je dois revenir sur ce que j'ai annoncé à la fin du second chapitre. En effet, je me suis laissée emportée par le 3ème chapitre et ai dû le couper.  
Le chapitre 3 est donc devenu les chapitres 3 et 4. Et le chapitre 4 qui devait être un peu plus "psychologique", est reporté au numéro 6 ou 7, du coup. Désolée._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Désirs**

.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Naruto posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et, aussitôt, il gémit contre sa bouche. Non, c'était réel. Les lèvres douces contre les siennes en étaient la preuve.

Lorsque l'objet de ses désirs lui lécha les lèvres, demandant l'entrée, il s'exécuta immédiatement et accueillit la langue qui se glissa dans sa bouche avec un autre gémissement. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse musclé du blond, et il se sentit enveloppé par le chakra bienveillant qui émanait de lui. Alors qu'il répondait timidement au baiser, Naruto l'enferma dans ses bras, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Leur baiser se fit plus intense ce n'est qu'à court d'oxygène qu'ils le rompirent, l'air leur brûlant les poumons, leurs regards brillant d'une puissante soif de l'autre qu'aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir contrôler encore bien longtemps.

Naruto pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de descendre dans son cou pour y sucer et mordiller la peau blanche. Sasuke frémit délicieusement, des flots d'un désir enflammé se déversant dans tout son corps. Les lèvres remontèrent à son oreille pour en saisir le lobe et jouer un instant avec. Puis la voix profonde et velouté de Naruto murmura à son oreille, lui arrachant un soupir des plus érotiques.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Sasuke. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, son cœur allait exploser tant il débordait de bonheur. Les mains de Naruto se mirent à lui caresser le dos tout en le serrant plus fort.

« Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule fois depuis ton départ. Ce n'est pas la promesse à Sakura qui m'a fait persister, mais celle que je m'étais faite à moi-même de te sauver de toi-même. L'espoir de te voir sourire, de te voir aimer à nouveau. C'était ça, mon moteur. Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur de te perdre pour toujours… si peur… »

Les mains chaudes glissèrent sous sa chemise, caressant directement sa peau, enflammant ses sens. Et toujours cette voix chaude et basse qui murmurait à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Et depuis que tu es revenu, j'ai tellement peur que tu disparaisse de nouveau que je suis constamment déchiré entre le besoin d'être en permanence avec toi et la crainte de t'étouffer au point de te faire fuir. Mes pensées sont toujours emplies de toi, à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Et dès que je te vois, mon cœur s'emballe… C'est de plus en plus dur de garder le contrôle… »

Sasuke sentit la voix tremblante de désir trop longtemps contenu glisser sur sa peau, telle une caresse aimante et tentatrice. Naruto embrassa de nouveau son cou, descendant jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il mordilla, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements, puis remonta à son oreille devenu hyper sensible.

« Tu sais, chaque fois que tu te débattais dans ton sommeil contre des ennemis que je ne pouvais pas voir, j'avais le cœur déchiré d'être aussi impuissant. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te protéger de tout ce qui t'effraie, te veut du mal… »

« Naruto… », gémit-il en frémissant de plus belle, chaque parole du ninja coulant en lui jusque dans son ventre, l'excitant de plus en plus. Il commençait à réaliser combien son désir de rester chez son ami était plus complexe et plus profond qu'une simple question de confort. Sa dépendance à sa présence s'expliquait également, son corps et son cœur avaient compris bien avant lui que ce qu'il désirait le plus n'était pas tant sa réinsertion dans le village que d'obtenir une place de choix dans le cœur – et le corps – de Naruto.

La voix de Naruto se fit plus rauque, plus sensuelle. « Je n'en peux plus, Sasuke. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Depuis des mois j'ai envie de toi. Envie que tu te glisses sous les draps tout contre moi. Envie de te toucher, te goûter, te sentir… »

Sasuke n'y tint plus et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Naruto, l'embrassant sauvagement. Le blond grogna et le renversa, répondant tout aussi sauvagement à son baiser, ses mains arrachant le tissu qui le gênait. Sasuke l'imita et bientôt ils furent nus comme au premier jour, leurs peaux se frottant voluptueusement l'une à l'autre.

Sasuke sentit leurs virilités échauffées se presser l'une contre l'autre et il appuya son bassin plus fortement contre celui de Naruto. Celui-ci, lui dévorant toujours la bouche, glissa une main entre leurs ventres et ils grognèrent de concert lorsqu'il referma étroitement ses doigts sur leurs sexes gonflés. Il entreprit de les branler l'un contre l'autre, enroulant son chakra autour de leurs bourses pour les pétrir en rythme avec les mouvements lents et fermes de sa main.

Les mains de Sasuke partirent explorer le corps de Naruto, et il se délecta des sons érotiques résonnant dans sa bouche lorsqu'il touchait un endroit plus sensible qu'un autre. Ses mains finirent leur danse sensuelle sur le fessier musclé du ninja qu'il malaxa tendrement. Un frisson d'excitation le secoua lorsque ses doigts, caressant le cercle intime niché entre les deux globes hâlés, arrachèrent un râle animal à Naruto.

Leurs halètements et grognements s'élevèrent dans l'air saturé d'électricité de la pièce et Naruto accéléra, sa main glissant plus aisément grâce au pré-sperme coulant de leurs glands turgescent. Naruto cessa de l'embrasser pour attaquer de nouveau son cou, sa main libre venant jouer avec ses tétons durcis. Sasuke, gémit plus fort et un cri d'extase lui échappa lorsque l'un des boutons de chaire fragile fut vrillé entre deux doigts puissants. Les dents raclèrent la peau fragile de son cou et les doigts se firent plus vicieux tandis que Naruto serrait le poing plus fort autour de leurs membres.

Sasuke cria encore. Et encore. Et Naruto cria avec lui chaque fois que des doigts agiles massaient un peu trop fortement son étroite entrée virginale. Et leurs râles respectifs leur fouettaient les sens, tandis qu'ils naviguaient sur les vagues impétueuses d'un intense plaisir.

Le souffle de plus en plus irrégulier, Sasuke criait le nom de Naruto chaque fois qu'une vrille d'exquise douleur montait de ses tétons maltraités ou de l'une des morsures dans son cou. Ses hanches s'élevaient, cherchant à accélérer les mouvements de Naruto et ses mains s'agrippaient plus fort aux fesses entre lesquelles il rêvait déjà de s'enfoncer

Soudain, tout son corps se tendit et il se répandit en criant une seconde à peine après que Naruto ait planté ses dents dans son cou, perçant la peau blanche. Naruto suivit rapidement après, grognant son nom d'une voix rauque. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, essoufflés, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Sasuke fut le premier à redescendre des hauteurs de son orgasme et une nouvelle érection commençait déjà à poindre tandis qu'il s'enivrait de l'odeur du corps qui montait du bronzé contre lui. L'odeur de la sueur et celle, plus forte, de leurs semences mélangées ne couvraient pas celle de Naruto, une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épice et de soleil, et peut-être une autre, plus insolite, rappelant les ramens dont il était fan depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Naruto », murmura-t-il, une main caressant le dos plus large que dans ses souvenirs de guenin, l'autre effleurant délicatement les fesses tendres. « Et j'ai envie de toi. Moi aussi je te veux. Je veux tout de toi. Ton cœur, ton âme, et ton corps. »

Seule une pression du bassin de Naruto contre le sien accompagné d'un doux ronronnement lui répondit. Le ronronnement s'intensifia lorsqu'il recommença à masser la petite entrée si tentante et Sasuke sentit le membre de Naruto reprendre vie contre le sien. Il déglutit, résistant à l'urgence de s'empaler en lui dans la seconde.

« Naruto… »

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre un 'tit mot ou deux ;)_

_Et merci à celles/ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour les deux premiers chapitres._


	5. Chapter 5 - Invités surprise

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos review. Ensuite, j'ignore si ce chapitre vous plaira, mais la suite devrait vous plaire un peu plus, ce chapitre m'était nécessaire pour diverses raisons que j'ai noté à la fin (à ne lire que si cela vous intéresse, donc)._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_._

* * *

.  
**V – Invités surprise**

.

Aucun des deux garçons ne savait vraiment comment ils étaient arrivés du canapé jusqu'au lit vu qu'ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser et se caresser. Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le flanc, jambes emmêlées, bras se caressant, corps se frottant, bouche se dévorant, grognant le nom de l'autre entre deux baisers et halètements.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Konoha, Sasuke ne pensait à rien, l'esprit complètement embrumé par le désir. Un désir si pur, si brut, que milles étoiles éclataient derrière ses paupières mi-closes, que des torrents de feu coulaient dans ses veines, embrasant tout son corps. Plus rien ne comptait que cet instant et le délice que lui causaient les mains, la bouche, et l'être tout entier de Naruto.

L'excitation était si forte qu'ils s'assouvirent tous deux entre leurs ventres sans pour autant perdre de leur virile vigueur. Ils se serrèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, puis Naruto le repoussa doucement et il se sentit soudainement enveloppé d'une bulle d'une infinie tendresse. Le regard océan posé sur lui valait toutes les déclarations du monde et il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Sasuke. » La voix basse le fit frissonner et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant. « Tu es si beau… »

Naruto lui caressa doucement le visage et Sasuke réalisa qu'il était heureux. Vraiment heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Les doigts glissèrent brièvement sur ses lèvres avant d'être remplacé par les lèvres encore humide de leurs précédents baisers. Ce baiser-là était doux, tendre, aimant et Sasuke soupira, savourant ce morceau d'éden qui lui était offert. Naruto se recula de nouveau, son regard allumé d'une soudaine étincelle coquine.

« Sasuke », reprit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire ensorceleur, « j'ai envie d'une douche… à deux. »

Un rire léger s'éleva et Sasuke mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il ne s'était pas entendu rire depuis… Depuis avant la perte de sa famille, en fait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus que déjà Naruto le tirait par le bras. Une minute plus tard, il se noyait dans l'étreinte et les baisers de Naruto, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps.

Bien que la porte de la salle-de-bain ne soit pas fermée, aucun d'eux n'entendit frapper à la porte. Mais lorsque la personne – visiblement impatiente – de l'autre côté de la porte se mit à tambouriner, ils se figèrent, indécis.

« Et merde », lâcha Naruto, contrarié. « Quel timing ! J'ai peur qu'on ait pas le choix… va falloir reporter la douche-câlin. »

Sasuke soupira d'agacement et regarda le blond couper l'eau, sortir de la douche et se sécher rapidement. Ses yeux suivirent avec envie les lignes du corps sculpté par les entraînements, regardèrent les muscles rouler sous la peau… La chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'intensifia. Il sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette tandis que Naruto enfilait un bas de jogging et un T-shirt à la hâte.

Sasuke saisit Naruto par le poignet et lui fit faire volte-face avant de le plaquer contre le mur carrelé pour un baiser passionné.

« J'ai envie de toi », ronronna-t-il contre la bouche de son ami – ou plutôt, _amant_.

« Moi aussi, mais- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke le bâillonnant d'un nouveau baiser encore plus profond qui les laissa haletants. Dehors, une voix impatiente appelait Naruto.

« Je crois que je dois vraiment aller ouvrir ou elle va nous défoncer la porte », soupira Naruto en le repoussant doucement.

Sasuke le relâcha à contrecœur. Il l'entendit bientôt ouvrir la porte et la voix irritée de Sakura le houspillant pour avoir mit tant de temps à répondre emplit l'appartement. Il se tourna vers la grande glace et son regard tomba immédiatement sur les marques rouges dans son cou. Ses doigts glissèrent un instant dessus et un frisson de délice rétrospectif lui couru le long du dos. Il sourit s'il sortait ainsi, il serait facile de deviner ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

On toqua à la porte de la salle-de-bain et Naruto se glissa rapidement dans la pièce. Il lui tendit des vêtements propres et l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou.

« Sakura est venue avec deux-trois personnes pour… pour prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est la reine du timing ! », grommela-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a derrière la tête alors, si tu ne veux pas les voir, ni elle ni les autres, je peux toujours trouver quelque chose pour les mettre à la porte. »

Sasuke soupira en secouant la tête. « Merci, Naruto. Mais non. Je ne peux pas te laisser toujours tout régler à ma place. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Je vais essayer de me surveiller. Mais elle m'énerve à te tourner autour… »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement face à son air boudeur et l'attira contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui mordilla le lobe avant de susurrer à son oreille.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est de toi que j'ai besoin, pas d'elle. Et je te veux à un point que tu n'imagine même pas. »

Il sentit Naruto frissonner contre lui et eut tout le mal du monde à relâcher son étreinte. Naruto ressortit et il s'habilla rapidement, souriant pour lui-même en constatant qu'il avait pensé à lui prendre un T-shirt à col montant puis les rejoignit.

Sakura était debout, mains aux hanches, le regard sévère et deux personnes étaient assissent sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Il reconnu Ino et Kiba. Quant à Naruto, il ramassait, sous l'étroite surveillance de Sakura, les vêtements qu'ils avaient jetés au sol peu auparavant.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi Sakura. J'étais en train de chercher quelque chose, alors j'ai foutu un peu de bordel. C'est mieux rangé que ça, d'habitude. Regarde, je ramasse tout satisfaite ? Et, de toute façon, ton Sasuke-chéri va pas mourir parce que ses fringues sales ne sont pas convenablement pliées ! »

Sasuke se retint de rire : « _Sasuke-chéri ? Et puis quoi encore ?_ »

« Hum », il s'éclaircit la voix et quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui. « Bonsoir tout le monde. »

Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs des invités, mais garda un visage parfaitement neutre et illisible. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments ni ses pensées, il avait appris à le faire très jeune. Il remarqua le bref coup d'œil de Naruto vers lui. Avait-il bien vu ? N'était-ce pas de l'inquiétude qu'il venait d'y voir ? Ino et Kiba le saluèrent en retour et Sakura vint le prendre par les épaules, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête. Il se dandina, gêné.

« Tout va bien, Sasuke ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais abattu un sacré boulot aujourd'hui. Tu ne devrais pas trop te fatigué. Tu as mangé ? »

« Fous-lui la paix ! C'est pas un convalescent ! », s'énerva Naruto.

« Avec ce qu'il a vécu, il a besoin que l'on prenne soin de lui. Tu peux pas comprendre ça avec ta petite cervelle de crapaud ? Et c'est sûrement pas avec toi qu'il aura une alimentation équilibrée. Tu crois que le forcer à se crever à la reconstruction du village va l'aider à se remettre ? »

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke craqua, elle allait trop loin. « Hé, ho ! Tu peux éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent ?! Et je ne suis ni invalide, ni malade, ni psychotique ou traumatisé par je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'ai vécu, pour commencer ?! », grinça-t-il en la repoussant assez fort pour la faire tituber. Il ignora le regard blessé qu'elle lui lança. « T'es lourde, vraiment. Pour ton information, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être babysitté ! »

Son regard s'était fait menaçant et il luttait contre l'envie d'étrangler la jeune femme. Non seulement elle débarquait chez eux – oui, il ne vivait pas _chez_ Naruto, mais _avec_ Naruto – au pire des moments, le traitait comme un gosse fragile, mais il fallait en plus qu'elle s'en prenne à Naruto.

Celui-ci fut à côté de lui en un éclair et sa main se posa doucement sur son avant-bras, serrant doucement. Il tourna son regard vers lui et réalisa brutalement qu'il avait été sur le point d'utiliser instinctivement son sharigan en voyant le visage tendu du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahit par un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

La main pressa encore une fois et le regard bleu se fit plus tendre, comme s'il voulait lui dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. « _À croire qu'il est devenu télépathe_ », se dit Sasuke. Il inspira et expira lentement, un coin de sa bouche se relevant en un petit sourire à la fois désolé et reconnaissant.

« Et sinon, comment vous allez ? », demanda Naruto à ses amis pour changer de sujet, tout en poussant Sasuke vers le canapé avant de servir d'autorité une bière à chacun.

L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu et la conversation roula sur les différents chantiers encore en cours dans le village, les dernières missions et les divers potins. Sasuke écouta distraitement, concentré sur sa bière. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard et ne s'était jamais vraiment impliqué dans la vie de Konoha, ni autrefois, ni aujourd'hui, et ne se sentait donc pas vraiment concerné. Ses pensées tournaient encore autour de sa perte de contrôle un instant plus tard, sans Naruto…

« Sasuke ? »

La voix d'Ino le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, visage neutre. « Oui ? »

« Des appartements vont être construis à la place de l'ancien domaine des Uchiha », lui expliqua-t-elle. « Et, heu… on se demandait si tu voudrais voir les plans. Si l'un des logements te plaît, tu pourrais peut-être t'y installer… »

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle semblait nerveuse, son regard papillonnant malgré elle vers son amie aux cheveux roses. « _Idée de Sakura_ », en déduisit-il. Naruto évita son regard et feignit d'être occupé à ranger – ou plus exactement à _déplacer_ le bazar. Il voyait bien combien il crevait d'envie de répondre à sa place, mais fidèle à sa parole, il laissa Sasuke répondre lui-même.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre là où ma famille a été… où elle est décédée. C'est ce qui m'avait conduit à quitter Konoha, à la base. » Sa voix était sèche et plus dure qu'il n'en avait d'abord eut l'intention.

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut qu'il parte de chez moi ? »

Un silence pesant suivit la question de Naruto dont le regard lourd de reproches naviguait de Sakura à Ino.

« Parce que depuis que tu l'as ramené, tu refuses toutes les missions qu'on te propose. »

Kiba avait répondu en regardant fixement Sasuke qui ne cilla pas. Pas un seul muscle de son visage ne bougea malgré la colère qu'il sentait bouillir en lui. Colère envers toutes ces personnes qui s'obstinaient à se mêler de ses affaires, mais colère envers lui-même, surtout.

Depuis son retour, il s'était appuyé sur Naruto parce qu'il se sentait perdu, sans jamais penser à lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce que ce dernier sacrifiait pour lui, pour rester à ses côtés et ne jamais le laisser seul. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Le sentiment d'être un poids dans la vie de la personne comptant le plus pour lui qu'il sentit monter était un sentiment douloureux.

« Si vous voulez que je reprenne les missions, acceptez que je parte en binôme avec Sasuke. J'avais posé ma condition dès que nous sommes rentrés. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. » La voix de Naruto n'admettait aucune contradiction.

« Sasuke est un puissant ninja », continua-t-il, « c'est une bonne chose pour le village et pour nous tous de l'avoir avec nous. Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas encore confiance, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, non ? »

Sakura voulu lui couper la parole, mais il leva la main pour l'en empêcher et poursuivit. « Vous dites tous vouloir son bien, mais aucun de vous n'a pensé au fait que rester à ne rien faire et le meilleur moyen de devenir fou à ressasser le passé. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura : « Lequel d'entre vous a pensé une seule fois à lui demander ce qu'il voulait ? Ce dont il avait envie ou besoin ? Vous prétendez vouloir l'aider, mais c'est à vous-même que vous pensez, pas à Sasuke. »

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke et posa la main sur sa nuque, serrant doucement. Sasuke retint un soupir en sentant la douce chaleur l'envelopper. Naruto continua, s'adressant maintenant à lui.

« Ça te dirais, Sasuke, de partir en mission avec moi ? De sortir un peu du village et d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? »

Sasuke releva la tête pour plonger dans deux lacs d'un bleu intense qui le firent frémir imperceptiblement. Il se sentit soudainement excité à l'idée de _chasser_ en tandem avec le blond. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Naruto du fait que les combats lui manquaient ni que ce manque lui donnait un sentiment d'inutilité pesant, et s'étonnait donc qu'il l'ait deviné ou même simplement pressenti. Ce Naruto plus mâture que le gamin qu'il avait jadis connu était décidément plein de surprises.

« J'adorerais travailler avec toi », répondit-il en un souffle. « _J'étouffe ici, j'ai besoin de bouger ou je vais finir par exploser_ », ajouta-t-il mentalement, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas partager ce point avec les autres. Seul Naruto semblait instinctivement le savoir. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant : aussi dissemblables qu'ils paraissaient, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.

Les doigts de Naruto glissèrent brièvement à la lisière de son col, effleurant sa peau, avant qu'il n'ôte lentement sa main, comme à regret.

« Kiba, Ino, vous voulez bien intercéder en notre faveur ? Je me porte garant de Sasuke. Laissez-le m'accompagner. »

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent longuement avant d'accepter. Sakura tenta bien de dire qu'il était trop tôt pour Sasuke, qu'il devait d'abord retrouver une stabilité de vie et une place dans la communauté avant de pouvoir remplir une mission à l'extérieur du village, mais Kiba finit par lui demander de la fermer.

« Sakura », l'arrêta Kiba, « Naruto a raison. S'il continue à tourner en rond, il ne pourra jamais aller de l'avant et finira par nous quitter encore une fois. Et si ça arrive, le Conseil ne sera pas aussi indulgent et même Naruto ne pourra plus lui sauver la peau. Naruto a prouvé qu'il était puissant, il saura empêcher Sasuke de retomber dans ses anciens… disons, travers – désolé Sasuke – et le ramener au village. »

« Ouaip ! Et par la peau des fesses si nécessaire ! », s'exclama Naruto en riant.

« _Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire l'idiot chaque fois qu'une conversation devient trop sérieuse_ », s'amusa Sasuke que l'intervention de Kiba avait agréablement étonné.

L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu et les trois garçons se mirent à échanger leurs impressions sur le plaisir de traquer quelqu'un ou d'enquêter sur un quelconque mystère. Sakura boudait un peu, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Une heure plus tard, Naruto les raccompagnait à la porte en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke après avoir refermé la porte derrière ses amis en soupirant. Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement en silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se lève et vienne plaquer le blond contre la porte. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, lorsque le ventre de Naruto émit de sonores gargouillis. Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller préparer des ramens », rit Sasuke avant de déposer un léger bécot sur les lèvres de Naruto. « Qui cuisine ? »

.

* * *

.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Personnellement, je suis mitigée, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être parvenue à faire passer ce que je voulais.  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que vos conseils seront les bienvenus._

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre parce que j'avais "besoin" de souligner le fait que si Sasuke est fragilisé par le fait d'être soudainement privé de ce qui fut sa raison de vivre (sa vengeance) pendant des années et donc de ne plus avoir d'objectif dans la vie, il n'est pas devenu l'être fragile que Sakura voit en lui (oui, elle est pénible, mais ça part d'un bon sentiment de sa part).  
Je voulais aussi montrer que les amis de Naruto sont mal à l'aise du retour de Sasuke en qui ils n'ont pas confiance et qu'ils accusent indirectement de "monopoliser" Naruto (pour rappel, il est quand même le "héro" de Konoha)._


	6. Chapter 6 - À l'essai ?

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos review. Je vous offre ce soir les chapitre 6 et 7 d'un coup, et juste parce que c'est vous. Gare au lemon par-ci, par-là, et si ça pique trop, lisez en mettant la main devant les yeux ! Comment ça, non ?_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_._

* * *

.

**VI – À ****l'essai ?  
**.**  
**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla au son de la douche. Il resta allongé, yeux fermés, laissant ses sens s'éveiller à ce qui l'entourait : La musicalité des gouttes d'eau rebondissant contre du carrelage les trilles d'un oiseau matinal quelque part dehors la douce lumière printanière qu'il devinait à travers ses paupières closes la caresse du drap couvrant la moitié inférieur de son corps alangui lorsqu'il bougea... Il s'étira un peu et roula sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller encore tiède et fut frappé par l'odeur de Naruto dont il s'en enivra immédiatement. Il inspira longuement, puis expira un soupir de bien être.

C'était la première nuit sans cauchemars depuis son retour, réalisa-t-il. Ses pensées glissèrent alors vers les évènements de la veille. Après dîner, alors qu'ils débarrassaient, l'un des genin était passé malgré l'heure tardive leur déposer une convocation du Hokage pour le lendemain matin.

Malgré leur désir de continuer là où ils avaient été interrompus, ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher _sagement_. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se caressant tendrement le dos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrir ni Naruto approcher. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci, une serviette autour de la taille, s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur lui pour écarter une mèche brune de son front.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? », le salua-t-il en le repoussant sur le dos. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha sur lui, pour déposer de légers baisers sur son torse.

Sasuke lui répondit d'une petite claque sur les fesses – gagnant un adorable « _Aïe_ » boudeur – avant de le renverser sur le dos. Il était maintenant assis sur lui, enfermant ses poignets au-dessus de la tête. Son cœur eut des ratés à la vue qui s'offrit à lui : un Naruto nu à la peau encore perlée de gouttelettes scintillant dans la douce lueur matinale. C'était décidément fou l'effet dingue qu'il lui faisait !

Naruto dut voir la lueur de désir qui s'était allumé dans son regard parce que son sourire enjoué s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue séductrice, son regard fonçant sensiblement. Sasuke appuya son bassin contre celui de Naruto qui grogna.

« Hmmm… t'es trop bandant… », souffla Sasuke en adressant un sourire limite carnassier au blond qui frémissait sous lui.

« Non… Me tente pas, Sasuke », le supplia-t-il d'une voix veloutée légèrement haletante. « J'ai pas le temps… _Nous_ n'avons – _Ngghh_ – pas le temps. On est attendu... »

Sasuke marmonna un vague « _pas envie_ » et continua à se frotter doucement contre Naruto. Mais le regard suppliant qui lui fut adressé le fit cesser. Encore un peu et Naruto aurait céder à la muette invitation, constata Sasuke mais cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Il le relâcha donc en soupirant lourdement.

« Ça devrait être interdit, les convocations si matinales », pesta-t-il en se levant.

« À qui l'dis-tu », souffla Naruto avant de lui voler un baiser.

Dix minutes plus tard, douchés, habillés, les deux ninjas traversèrent le village qui s'éveillait doucement et se présentèrent devant l'Hokage. Ils ne pouvaient avoir été convoqués que pour deux raisons : soit leurs amis étaient passés convaincre l'Hokage à peine sortit de chez eux la veille au soir, soit il y avait un problème lié à la présence de Sasuke à Konoha.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin autorisés à repartir, ils marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte, le dos de leurs mains s'effleurant discrètement. Ils arrivèrent devant le terrain de jeu d'enfants pour le moment encore désert et s'assirent sur les balançoires jumelles. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle.

« Je suis donc à l'essai… », murmura Sasuke, tant pour lui-même que pour Naruto.

« Non, _nous_ sommes à l'essai », le corrigea le blond. « Mais c'était prévisible. »

« Oui, sûrement… Il faudra me rappeler de remercier Ino, Kiba et Sakura, je suppose que cette mission, je la leur doit. Même si je me demande si ce ne serait pas plus une punition qu'une mission. »

« Non, tu ne dois rien à personne. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas _que_ de ta faute Konoha a sa part de responsabilité. »

« Peut-être. Mais je peux les comprendre. Je sais combien pardonner est quelque chose de difficile. »

« Difficile ne veut pas dire impossible. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça te dirais qu'on parte rien que tous les deux passer quelques jours dans un onsen ? Là-bas on serrait sûrs de ne pas se faire déranger sous la douche ! »

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Comment Naruto pouvait-il passer aussi facilement du coq à l'âne ? Décidément, ce garçon était parfois un étrange mystère. Il secoua la tête en souriant avant de revenir à un sujet plus immédiat.

« Les vacances, c'est pour après la mission. On part quand ? »

« Plus vite on partira, plus vite on sera en vacances. Moi, je suis prêt quand tu veux, j'ai un sac de voyage toujours prêt. Et tu sais, les missions de rang C peuvent être amusantes. Des mini-vacances, en somme ! »

Sasuke pouffa. Décidément, il perdait jamais le nord !

.

La matinée fut passée à préparer leurs sacs, acheter ce qui manquait à Sasuke et discuter de la meilleure route à prendre. Leur mission était des plus simples : ils devaient accompagner deux jeunes femmes, des jumelles, dans un village du Pays du Vent où elles seraient mariées aux fils de deux importantes familles. Un arrangement commercial entre les parents.

« Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer voir la famille pour décider de l'heure de notre départ », conclut Naruto en repliant la carte. « En parlant d'heure… c'est pas l'heure des ramens ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête en souriant. « Avec toi, c'est toujours l'heure des ramens ! »

« Hum. Non, pas toujours… »

Naruto lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu et un agréable frisson crépita le long de son échine. Il s'approcha de Naruto ses yeux d'onyx déshabillant le ninja sans retenue. « Ah oui ? »

Il le repoussa lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur le plus proche, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains courant sur son corps, le long de ses flancs, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Naruto gémit doucement, ses yeux se fermant et…

Et on frappa à la porte.

Sasuke faillit hurler de rage. « _Mais c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas le toucher sans que la moitié de Konoha défile à la porte, ou quoi ?!_ » Sasuke recula, essayant – sans trop de succès – de cacher son mécontentement. Il sentit Naruto le suivre du regard tandis qu'il partait s'affaler sur le canapé, puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ah. Bonjour Sakura. »

Sasuke roula les yeux. Il aurait dû le deviner, elle semblait avoir un radar anti-câlin entre Naruto et lui…

« Oui, entre. On vient de finir de préparer nos affaires. »

Il tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme entrer en scrutant la pièce tandis que Naruto refermait derrière elle.

« Je t'offre une bière ? »

« Une bière à 11 heures du matin ? »

« Un café alors ? Un thé ou un soda ? Jus-de-fruit, eau, lait ? »

Naruto avait pris la pose d'un serveur, mimant un carnet de commande sur lequel il s'apprêterait à écrire après avoir plié une serviette invisible autour de son avant-bras, se tenant droit, l'air très pro. Sakura le traita d'idiot, mais ne put s'empêcher pour autant de pouffer derrière sa main.

« Un jus-de-fruit fera l'affaire, je ne reste pas longtemps. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? », demanda Naruto en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Votre mission. »

Sasuke se redressa légèrement et arqua un sourcil, interrogatif.

« Je connais bien les jumelles que vous allez accompagner, Hana et Hanako. »

Naruto revint avec un verre pour Sakura et des bières pour Sasuke et lui-même avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse, leur faisant ainsi face.

« J'en conclue donc que c'est à toi… », commença Naruto.

« … que nous devons cette mission », termina Sasuke.

« En quelque sorte. Disons que j'ai suggéré aux parents de vous réclamer en tant qu'escorte. »

« Et… je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça pour nous ? »

« Par pour vous… pour toi, Sasuke », répondit-elle en se tortillant un peu, gênée et rougissante.

Sasuke balaya la remarque de la main et insista : « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Naruto a dit hier que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, de sortir du village. Si tu refuses de me laisser t'aider en t'offrant un endroit… _décent_ ou vivre, de cuisiner pour toi, autre chose que des ramens je veux dire… et bien, je peux peut-être au moins faire ça. » Elle leva la tête vers Sasuke et le regarda avec incertitude. « Non ? »

Le jeune homme soupira. Elle était pénible, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle ne le faisait pas par méchanceté. Plutôt par _amour_, ce qui était bien le problème. Depuis leur enfance, elle avait toujours fait partie de son _fan-club_ et, apparemment, elle n'était pas toujours pas résolue à lâcher l'affaire.

Comme toujours, c'est Naruto qui le sortit de cet embarrassant silence qui s'étirait.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Sasuke », commença-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux, « Sakura a raison. Tu devrais aller vivre chez elle. » Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, mais il feignit ne rien voir et continua. « Et comme elle a deux chambres, d'ami, je devrais venir aussi. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai le droit de bénéficier des bons petits plats de notre _grande sœur chérie _! »

Et comme toujours il s'attira les foudres de Sakura.

« Hey ! T'es pas obligé de taper si fort ! J'rigole Sakura, arrête ! »

Naruto bloquait les coups de Sakura en riant et Sasuke manqua s'étouffer tant il avait été pris de court.

Une fois que le calme revint, Sasuke se recomposa tant bien que mal son masque d'impassibilité – que, décidément, Naruto faisait tomber de plus en plus souvent – et Naruto interrogea leur amie sur les jumelles qu'ils allaient devoir escorter. Et comme l'heure avançait, Naruto invita Sakura à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner.

« Allez, ma belle, pour me faire pardonner, c'est même moi qui invite. On mange à l'extérieur et ensuite tu nous accompagne pour nous présenter à tes amis ? Nous devons encore décider avec les parents de notre heure de départ. »

« Vendu. Mais m'offrir des ramens ne t'apportera aucun pardon. On va manger dans un restaurant, un _vrai_ restaurant. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et râlant un peu pour faire bonne figure avant d'acquiescer en faisant une large révérence. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et invita Sakura à sortir avec une autre révérence et un obséquieux « _Milady_ » qui lui valut une calotte de la part de la jeune femme.

Sasuke passa devant lui en lui pinçant discrètement les fesses « Continu à lui faire du gringue et je te viole en publique », ajouta-t-il à l'oreille du blond. Naruto ne put empêcher une légère rougeur d'envahir brièvement ses joues, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

« Bon, vous vous bougez, les gars ? »


	7. Chapter 7 - Si proche, pourtant si loin

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Et voici le second chapitre promis pour ce soir. En espérant continuer à répondre à vos attentes ou tout au moins ne pas les décevoir. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre parce que Sasuke est pas gentil avec moi. Oui, vous imaginez même pas les misères qu'il me fait, refusant de se laisser faire... Faut dire qu'il n'a jamais aimé montrer ses faiblesses, et, moi, horrible et méchante que je suis, je crucifie _tous_ ses sentiments devant vous toutes/tous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**VII – Si proche et pourtant si loin  
**.**  
**

Sasuke revenait de la rivière avec des seaux d'eau fraîche et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du camp qui avait été dressé un peu plus tôt. Ils allaient maintenant passer la troisième nuit sur la route, demain, il passerait la nuit dans un vrai lit, à l'auberge d'un village situé à un peu plus d'une demi-journée de marche. Il regarda longuement ses compagnons de voyage.

D'abord, les jumelles. Deux jeunes filles de seize ans impossibles à dissocier si ce n'était la longueur de leurs cheveux flamboyants. L'aînée, Hana, les portait en une longue natte jusqu'au bas de son dos la cadette, Hanako, les avait courts, les pointes couvrant à peine sa nuque blanche. Elles étaient belles, certes, avec leurs grands yeux verts et leur peau de porcelaine, mais leurs visages portaient encore les traces de l'enfance qu'elles quittaient à peine, et il les imaginait mal en femmes mariées.

Elles voyageaient dans une carriole aux rideaux le plus souvent tirés que deux des quatre gros bœufs tiraient. Le second véhicule contenait leurs – nombreux – effets, ainsi que des victuailles pour plusieurs jours.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur les quatre hommes composant la _suite_ de ces demoiselles. Outre le fait qu'ils conduisaient les voitures, ils avaient chacun une spécificité : le plus gros, que Sasuke soupçonnait fort de picoler en cachette, était leur cuisinier une espèce d'escogriffe aux longs cheveux gras responsable des bêtes et en qui Sasuke n'avait absolument pas confiance un gros nounours pataud au cœur gros comme ça servant visiblement de nounou et dont la taille immense vous donnait le torticolis un homme frisant la soixantaine portant binocle et percepteur des deux filles.

Et enfin, Naruto. Naruto avec qui il n'avait pas pu partager de moment privé depuis leur départ. Naruto qui lui manquait affreusement. « _Si proche et pourtant si loin_ », pensa-t-il avant de se moquer de lui-même. « _Quel cliché ! Je deviens ridicule !_ »

Il regarda son ami occupé à faire rire les deux sœurs et sentit un pincement de jalousie. Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements fluides du jeune homme qui mimait autant qu'il racontait une quelconque anecdote – réelle ou imaginaire, il n'aurait pu dire de là où il était. Le rire si joyeux de Naruto éclata et Sasuke frissonna. Il sentit sa respiration accélérer tandis qu'il le dévorait du regard, calquant l'image mentale du corps nu qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois jours sur celle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que le beau-gosse qui était à l'instant en train de jouer au joli-cœur auprès de ces demoiselles puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Lui qui avait quitté le village sans se retourner en abandonnant volontairement tous ceux qui tenaient à lui, lui qui s'était retourné contre ses anciens amis, lui qui avait voulu détruire Konoha…

Brusquement, une vague de panique venue de nulle part menaça de le submerger. Il s'accroupit rapidement, posant les seaux pour porter sa main à sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait, il avait du mal à respirer et il avait chaud. Il se sentait si horriblement seul, abandonné. Et la culpabilité... Comment Naruto pouvait-il avoir encore confiance en lui ? Et _l'aimer_ ?! Il ne le méritait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il revit en un flash chacun de ses combats avec Naruto, combien il avait essayé de le rejeter, de le haïr. Il avait même voulu le tuer, l'avait violement désiré. Parce qu'aimer faisait encore plus mal parce qu'aimer, c'est prendre le risque d'être trahit ou de perdre l'autre, le risque de souffrir milles morts.

Et soudainement, Naruto était là, près de lui. Il sentit doucement tiré en arrière et il se retrouva assis entre les jambes du blond, appuyé contre son torse dur. Naruto le tenait fermement contre lui tout en caressant son dos en lents cercles apaisants.

« Shhh… Je suis là. Je suis là, Sasuke. Shhh… »

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que Sasuke respire de nouveau calmement et que son corps se détende contre celui de Naruto. Il se sentit subitement horriblement stupide et ridicule et voulu se défaire de l'étreinte pourtant Ô si agréable. Mais Naruto le serra plus fortement contre lui.

« On est en mission, on ne doit pas », commença-t-il à protester, mais fut immédiatement coupé.

« J'ai laissé une douzaine de clones faire les andouilles là-bas pour amuser la galerie. Personne ne sait que je suis avec toi. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais. Profite. » La main dans son dos se fit plus caressante. « Et laisse-moi profiter aussi, je suis trop… en manque de… toi… », ajouta-t-il d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus qui firent frémir Sasuke.

Il passa encore une dizaine de minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge ou ne dise mot. Sasuke se redressa et Naruto le laissa faire cette fois-ci, non sans soupirer de déception. Sasuke sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, n'ayant pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu devrais y aller en premier », suggéra-t-il.

« Nope. Y'a pas deux minutes, j'ai cru que tu allais disparaître... Je te lâche plus une seconde ! Plus jamais ! »

Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et il le regarda un bref instant, bouche ouverte, incrédule. Puis il sourit en secouant la tête face au cas désespéré qu'était ce fichu Uzumaki.

« T'es pas croyable ! »

« Et toi, à damner un saint ! Ce que je ne suis pas ! », rétorqua un Naruto tout sourire en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke le renversa pour le plaquer au sol, assis sur ses cuisses, mains sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent longuement, intensément. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa, appréciant la texture souple des lèvres contre les siennes. Lèvres qu'il lécha avant de saisir celle du bas entre les siennes et la sucer brièvement. Puis, profitant du soupir de Naruto, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant le voile fin du palais avant de lécher celle de Naruto qui n'attendait que ça pour lutter avec lui.

Une douce chaleur s'accumulait de plus en plus rapidement dans son bas-ventre et il appuya son bassin dans celui de Naruto qui grogna dans sa bouche. Le son produit et les vibrations ressenties lui firent descendre des picotements tout le long de l'échine et ses mains descendirent le long de des flancs frémissants de Naruto jusqu'à ses hanches. Il glissa une main sous le T-shirt et sentit Naruto durcir contre lui quand ses mains touchèrent sa peau.

Sasuke rompit le baiser lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout d'oxygène et il plongea son regard dans celui assombris par le désir de Naruto. Sa main glissa sur les abdos fermes, dessinant le contour de chaque muscle tandis que l'autre se glissait entre eux pour caresser l'entre-jambe gonflé du blond. Celui-ci ferma presque les yeux de plaisir alors qu'un long gémissement glissait de ses lèvres humides entrouvertes. Sasuke le trouva plus désirable que jamais. Il accentua sa caresse.

Naruto noua ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira sur lui pour un baiser passionné. La tension sexuelle monta d'un cran. Sasuke glissa un genou, puis deux, entre les jambes de son adorable ninja et sa main quitta l'érection, dont il sentait la chaleur au-travers des vêtements, pour glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il descendit jusqu'au genou, puis remonta par l'intérieur jusqu'à l'aine. Les grognements et gémissements de Naruto montèrent en intensité malgré le bâillon qu'était la bouche de Sasuke sur la sienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient torse-nus, leurs mains caressant fébrilement leurs peaux échauffées. Ils bougeaient leurs bassins en rythme, haletaient bouche contre bouche, luttant pour retenir leurs râles malgré les vagues de plaisirs qui déferlaient sans fin sur leurs corps enflammés.

« Sasuke… », gémit plaintivement un Naruto aux pupilles dilatées de désir et levant ses hanches autant que possible, cherchant désespérément plus de friction.

L'interpellé se fit une joie de répondre à la muette supplication, baissant assez leurs pantalons respectifs pour libérer leurs membres douloureusement durcis. Lorsqu'il referma sa main pour les serrer l'un contre l'autre, il vit Naruto se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri de soulagement et de délice et un grognement bas monta de sa gorge. Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau alors qu'il les amenait tous deux jusqu'à la délivrance.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils leurs membres pulser plus fort dans sa paume, il sut qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à jouir et posa sa main en coupe sur leurs sexes. Un instant plus tard, ils ravalaient tous deux un cri de jouissance tandis qu'ils se vidaient dans les mains de Sasuke. Ils restèrent de longues minutes immobiles, cherchant leur souffle.

Puis Sasuke roula sur le dos, côte à côte avec Naruto qui se redressa sur un coude. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé et en même temps flatté par la quantité d'amour qu'il y vit. Naruto prit l'une de ses mains et la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres. Et, sans le lâcher du regard, se mit à lécher leurs semences mêlées. Son cœur eut des ratés, fit quelques loopings, puis de nouveaux ratés.

« Comment veux-tu que je te résiste si tu fais ça ? », se plaignit-il.

« Mais je ne veux _pas_ que tu résistes », lui répliqua-t-il avant de continuer à lui laper la main.

« Naruto… », grogna-t-il, sentant une contraction dans son sexe sur le point de revenir à la vie.

« Naruto ? », appela une voix féminine.

« Merde… mes clones ! »


	8. Extra 01 - Espoir et décision

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Voici un petit extra pour vous faire patienter._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**Extra**

**Espoir et décision**

.

Couchée sur le ventre, menton posé sur ses mains et jambes repliées, fouettant l'air distraitement, Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées. Ou plus exactement dans ses souvenirs.

Elle les revoyait, elle et les garçons, lors de leur premier entraînement avec Kakashi. Elle se rappela des sentiments qu'elle leur portait : amour et admiration pour le mystérieux brun, agacement et irritation pour l'immature blond.

Naruto avait beaucoup changé au fil des années. Il était toujours aussi facétieux, mais il était devenu un puissant ninja. Son entêtement et sa persévérance avaient payés. Son courage et sa générosité n'étaient plus à prouver non plus. Et s'il lui fallait être honnête, elle devait avouer qu'il était également devenu un très beau jeune homme.

Sakura soupira, yeux toujours perdu dans le vague, tandis que ses pensées revenaient à Sasuke. Elle avait commencé à l'oublier. Ou plutôt, elle avait commencé à oublier ses sentiments pour lui. Il était sortit de leurs vies sans un regard en arrière et avait même essayé de tuer Naruto. Il ne _voulait pas_ revenir à Konoha. Alors elle était passée à autre chose… à quelqu'un d'autre….

Et tout à coup, Naruto était revenu avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et avait immédiatement frappée par sa beauté sombre, ses anciens sentiments revenant d'un coup, brutalement. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Et même passé une nuit blanche à penser à Sasuke.

La lassitude dans son regard lui avait donné envie de serrer le ninja contre son cœur, de l'enfermer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire et ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis sur ce point.

Elle se faisait du souci pour lui Naruto lui avait vaguement expliqué que leur ami avait besoin de se pardonner à lui-même le mal qu'il avait fait avant de pouvoir avancer et se retrouver un objectif dans la vie. Elle, elle était persuadée qu'il avait besoin de se sentir aimé pour pouvoir se reconstruire, et, de l'amour, elle en avait à revendre – surtout pour lui.

Sakura roula sur le dos et croisa les mains sous sa tête, regardant les rares nuages flotter dans l'immense ciel bleu printanier. Une légère brise caressait la cime des arbres, faisait chanter le feuillage. Un nœud de tristesse se resserra dans son ventre : ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir partager cet instant de douceur avec Sasuke !

Depuis que les garçons étaient revenus, elle avait essayé d'apporter son aide et son soutien au brun mais il ne cessait d'essayer de la fuir, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d'elle était une chose, mais il y avait indéniablement autre chose.

Et que se passait-il avec Naruto ? Elle savait combien il pouvait être protecteur envers ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il donnerait sa vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, elle le savait. Mais vis-à-vis de Sasuke… : il n'était jamais loin de lui, surgissant dès que Sasuke se retrouvait en tête-à-tête avec quelqu'un, parlait souvent à sa place et se montrait même agressif avec ses amis.

Sasuke était quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais aimé être faible, et encore moins montrer ses faiblesses. Mais en présence de Naruto il se comportait comme s'il était soumis et se cachait souvent derrière le blond. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec son caractère. Quelque chose lui échappait et elle devait trouver quoi.

Elle rejoua dans sa tête le film des dernières semaines sans parvenir à trouver. Elle était pourtant sûre que la réponse était sous son nez !

Elle soupira de nouveau, plus lourdement, et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu sentir la présence de Sasuke, pouvoir se lover contre lui… mais il était loin grâce à, non _à cause_ d'elle. Le soir où elle avait persuadé Ino et Kiba de venir avec elle rendre visite à Sasuke, Naruto avait judicieusement fait remarquer que Sasuke avait besoin d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, de sortir de Konoha où il était quotidiennement oppressé par le regard accusateur de la population.

Elle avait pensé à Hana et Hanako que leurs parents allaient marier au Pays du Vent. Elles avaient déjà une escorte, mais elle pouvait toujours les convaincre que deux ninjas à leurs côtés, pourrait les préserver d'éventuels brigands sur la route. Elle était donc passée chez eux avant de rentrer chez elle et avait aisément convaincus les parents. Évidemment, ils avaient d'abord refusé que Sasuke fasse parti de l'escorte, mais à l'idée que le héros de Konoha, le célèbre hôte de Kyubi, Naruo, accompagnerait leurs filles, les avait finalement convaincus.

Le surlendemain, elle avait dû les regarder partir et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à retenir des larmes. Elle avait peur ne plus jamais revoir Sasuke. La dernière fois, elle ne l'avait pas vu partir, mais se souvenait de son sentiment d'impuissance lorsque Naruto était partit après lui, lui promettant de lui ramener Sasuke.

Une larme roula et elle ne prit pas la peine de l'effacer, ouvrant simplement les yeux sur le ciel. En fait, Naruto n'avait pas entièrement tenu sa promesse : il avait ramené Sasuke, mais ne le lui avait pas ramené _à elle_. Sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement.

Son esprit se vida de toute pensée pendant quelques longues minutes avant que l'image de Sasuke souriant à Naruto lui apparaisse. Elle réalisa soudainement que les deux garçons semblaient très complices, n'ayant même pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre mutuellement. Peut-être que Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt pour tomber amoureux… l'amitié était ce dont il avait besoin. Pour l'instant.

Elle prit alors une décision : elle allait faire un effort de patience. Elle allait se reposer sur Naruto, lui faire confiance pour aider _son_ beau brun à surmonter ses problèmes et difficultés. Une fois remit sur pied, Sasuke sera plus réceptif, non ?

Elle pourrait alors de nouveau le courtiser, lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir un nouvel objectif dans la vie : l'amour, et pourquoi pas, un jour, la famille, _sa _famille, _leur_ famille. Pour le moment, elle devait se contenter d'être la meilleure amie qui est là pour lui, qui le soutient. Elle devait, aussi difficile que cela soit, résister à son désir de lui courir après.

Oui, cela sembla le plus raisonnable à faire.

Elle devait laisser à Naruto le temps de tenir sa promesse : _lui ramener Sasuke_.

.


	9. Chapter 8 - Mission de rang C ou B ?

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Waouh… Je ne m'attendais pas à une si violente réaction de votre part vis-à-vis de Sakura. Personnellement, moi, je la plains… Elle est amoureuse d'un mec et ignore qu'il est déjà engagé dans une relation… homosexuelle. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de penser avoir une chance avec quelqu'un pour réaliser que, finalement, non ?  
Bref, laissons-la rêvasser et revenons-en aux garçons toujours en pleine mission._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**VIII – Mission de rang C ou B ?**

.

Il était déjà tard lorsque la petite troupe arriva au village. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais les ruelles se vidaient déjà et les échoppes fermaient leurs portes. Ils questionnèrent des passants jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux leur indique l'auberge qu'ils cherchaient. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, proposant une huitaine de chambres et une salle à manger meublée de deux grandes tables avec leurs longs bancs.

Ils louèrent quatre chambres pour la nuit. Les deux ninjas s'installèrent au même étage que les jumelles, la porte en face, et les quatre autres hommes se partagèrent deux chambres à l'étage inférieur. Il fut décidé qu'ils prendraient le temps de se rafraîchir avant de se retrouver une heure plus tard dans la salle à manger et dîner tous ensemble.

Alors que Sasuke pensa profiter de cette heure de liberté pour faire sien Naruto, il dut, une fois de plus, remettre ce désir à plus tard. En effet, à peine avait-il plaqué Naruto contre le mur que l'on frappait à la porte. Naruto l'embrassa doucement avant d'aller ouvrir. Les deux sœurs se tenaient là, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, mains emmêlées. Leur air effrayé déconcerta un instant le jeune homme et il les regarda longuement.

Sasuke s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de proposer aux filles d'entrer, tirant Naruto par le bras. Il les invita ensuite à s'assoir sur le lit tandis qu'il s'asseyait à cheval sur l'unique chaise de la chambre qu'il avait tiré entre les lits jumeaux. Naruto, lui, s'assit en tailleur sur le second lit.

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez un problème avec la chambre ? », demanda le blond.

Les filles secouèrent négativement la tête. Et un silence étrange s'étira de longues minutes avant que l'aînée ne prenne la parole, serrant les mains de sa cadette.

« Nous avons voulu nous changer, alors nous avons ouverts nos sacs… mais il y avait… »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes humidifièrent ses grands yeux verts. Sa sœur geignit légèrement et prit le relai.

« Il y avait des… des grosses… toutes noires… pleines de poils… et un dessin rouge sur le dos… grosses comme mon poing ! »

Hanako parlait vite, ses mots se bousculant dans sa bouche et sa voix montant dans les aigus. Naruto se leva et revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'il leur offrit avant de se rassoir.

« Bois doucement, Hanako. Respire un grand coup et calme-toi. Vous ne risquez rien ici, ni toi ni ta sœur », la rassura Naruto. Il lui laissa deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ça va mieux ? », l'interrogea-t-il. « Tu peux me dire ce que vous avez vu ? »

C'est Hana qui répondit d'une toute petite voix. « Des araignées. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil étonné et se tourna vers Naruto. Celui-ci avait eu la même réaction et ils se regardèrent longuement. Si les jumelles n'avaient été si bouleversées, elles auraient très certainement eu l'impression qu'ils discutaient télépathiquement. Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Donnez-moi la clef de votre chambre, je vais aller voir ça. Naruto va rester avec vous en attendant. D'accord ? »

Les filles répondirent d'un timide sourire et Hana tendit la clef à Sasuke. Il sentit le regard de Naruto dans son dos alors qu'il sortait, mais s'interdit de se retourner ou il craignait de ne pouvoir résister à l'urgence de l'embrasser. Il traversa en deux enjambées le couloir et ouvrit la porte portant le numéro 6.

Les filles n'avaient pas passé plus de quinze minutes dans leur chambre et déjà les deux lits disparaissaient sous des sacs, des boîtes, des vêtements et des livres. Sasuke soupira devant ce capharnaüm et s'approcha du premier lit. Il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas la plus petite bestiole dans le joyeux foutoir et s'approcha du second lit.

Là, un seul sac avait été vidé, et il entreprit d'ouvrir très précautionneusement le second. Cinq grosses araignées vénéneuses apparurent et il recula d'un pas, plus par réflexe que peur. Des shuriken brillèrent dans sa main et en moins de dix secondes, chaque bestiole était épinglée. Le jeune ninja alla prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain et s'en servit pour ramasser les corps maintenant inertes. Par sécurité, il vérifia chaque bagage et contrôla toute la chambre. Il ne trouva rien d'autre et retourna donc à sa chambre avec son butin.

« J'ai tout vérifié », annonça laconiquement Sasuke en revenant s'asseoir sur la chaise. « Plus de danger. »

« On va quand même vous changer de chambre pour que vous puissiez dormir tranquillement. En attendant, nous vous prêtons notre salle-de-bain. »

Naruto ignora volontairement le regard noir de Sasuke et continua à discuter légèrement avec les filles, les faisant rire de ses bêtises. Sasuke n'écoutait pas vraiment, quelque peu boudeur. Quand les filles furent enfin sous la douce, Naruto jeta un œil aux araignées que Sasuke avait ramené.

« Tu penses comme moi ?, l'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

« Si tu penses que c'est nous qui devrions être ensemble sous la douche au lieu de ces deux gamines, alors oui. Je pense comme toi.

Naruto rougit subitement et leva les yeux au ciel ce qui arracha un sourire taquin à Sasuke.

« Sasuke… », gronda gentiment le blond. « Je parlais de cette histoire d'araignée ! »

« Oh », constata simplement Sasuke, feignant l'innocence.

« Je me demandais si ça pouvait avoir quelque chose à faire avec l'incident de la calèche des filles. Nous avons quand même dû raccrocher trois des quatre roues. Je commence à penser que ces accidents n'en sont pas et que quelqu'un cherche à saboter cette mission… »

Sasuke réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« C'est effectivement étrange… Si je devais parier, je miserais sur m'sieur ch'veux gras. Et toi ? »

« Je l'ignore. Ça ne pourrait pas être une personne extérieure ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas été suivis. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un ninja très doué : vu notre niveau, nous l'aurions remarqué, non ? »

« Moui… Sauf si… »

Naruto s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer et regarda Sasuke l'air fautif. Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle Sasuke chercha à quoi pensait le blond. Le sourire penaud qu'il lui adressa le fit s'exclamer il avait peur de comprendre.

« Ah… oui… pendant que… _Il_ aurait profité de… Parce que nous… »

« Oui… », conclu Naruto. « On été distrait, et… »

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux sur leurs mains, gênés. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient été bien professionnels sur ce coup là. Si l'Hokage avait vent de cet incident, la réhabilitation de Sasuke serait encore plus complexe. Sans parler de l'engueulade et de la très probable punition qui s'ensuivraient. Heureusement, rien de grave n'était encore arrivé, il était donc temps de se rattraper et de veiller à mener leur mission à bien.

Lorsque les sœurs ressortirent, les garçons avaient arrêté leurs plans pour veiller à ce que plus rien n'arrive et, si possible, trouver le ou les coupables. Il leur restait une semaine de voyage pour cela. Chacun leur tour, ils firent un rapide saut dans la salle-de-bain et ils descendirent ensemble. Naruto accompagna les filles à la salle à manger tandis que Sasuke s'arrêtaient pour s'entretenir discrètement avec l'aubergiste.

Le repas fut agréable et même animé, Naruto étant l'un des êtres les plus doués au monde pour ce qui était de distraire et d'amuser la galerie. Rien que son gargantuesque appétit suffisait à faire rire. Comme à son habitude Sasuke, lui, restait silencieux, peu habitué à se mettre en avant. Il profita de ce que le blond attire tous les regards vers lui pour étudier chaque membre du groupe ainsi que les clients présents à l'une des deux longues tables. S'ils étaient suivis, il n'était pas inenvisageable que des habitants aient été embauchés pour les espionner jusque dans l'auberge même.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de monter se coucher, les garçons retinrent un moment les filles en bas et, dès que les quatre hommes furent sortis, ils les guidèrent dehors. Sasuke sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de la première maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils le suivirent dans l'entrée où ils attendirent qu'il ait fait le tour des lieux pour vérifier que la maison soit sûre.

« C'est bon », dit-il en revenant, « vous pouvez entrer. Je vais aller chercher nos affaires à l'auberge, je reviens de suite. »

« Nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus sage de rester au plus près de vous. Pour votre sécurité », expliqua Naruto aux demoiselles surprises. « Vous voulez boire un thé ou une tisane avant d'aller vous coucher ? Ou d'abord choisir votre chambre, peut-être ? Il y en a deux à l'étage. »

« Mais, si nous ne sommes pas dans nos chambre, la personne qui a mis les araignées va le savoir tout de suite… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, avec Naruto, nous avons créé des clones ayant votre apparence et la notre. Ils sont dans nos chambres à nos places. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici », les rassura Naruto. « Vous ne craignez rien, on s'occupe de tout », ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses dires d'un clin d'œil.

Lorsque Sasuke revint une bonne heure plus tard, les filles étaient déjà couchées.

« Nous avions vu juste. Quelqu'un a fouillé la chambre des filles pendant que nous étions à table. Et ce quelqu'un est un ninja : les pièges ont été désamorcés sans peine. »

« Et notre chambre ? »

« Personne n'y est entré », répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, étonné que ce fût le cas. « Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'un ninja confirmé intervienne dans ce qui n'est qu'une mission de rang C… »

« Bah, souviens-toi, quand nous étions gosses. Tazuna. »

« Tazuna ? »

« Oui, le charpentier du Pays des Vagues. Le constructeur de pont. Notre première mission de rang C qui s'est avéré plus qu'une simple escorte. Avec Zabuza et Haku, le gamin aux aiguilles. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant. Nous avions eu cette mission grâce à ton entêtement. »

Naruto se mit à rire bêtement, se grattant la tête. « Oui, j'ai le chic pour me retrouver avec des missions foireuses ! »

Le sourire idiot du blond ramena Sasuke des années en arrière : c'était le même sourire stupide qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait commis une gaffe quelconque ! Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

Naruto redevint brusquement sérieux.

« Bon, qui prend le premier tour de garde ? »

« Auw… », se plaignit Sasuke. « Ça, ça veut dire par de câlin avant de dormir, hein ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi », commença Naruto avant d'être coupé d'un rapide bécot sur les lèvres.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais tu avais parlé de semi-vacances et j'avais espéré… » Sasuke soupira, déçu. « Enfin bon, plus vite on remplira cette mission, plus vite on aura un peu de temps pour nous, non ? »

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du brun et le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Sasuke hésita avant de refermer ses bras autour du blond et ils restèrent un instant immobile, respirant l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sasuke embrassa son adorable bêta sur le front.

« Allez, va te reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Un dernier chaste baiser et Naruto filait à l'étage, laissant la garde de la maison à Sasuke. Celui-ci commença par faire un tour pour vérifier portes et fenêtres avant de revenir dans la cuisine où il se prépara un thé. Une fois installé sur le canapé du salon, il se concentra sur les derniers jours, cherchant à analyser les comportements des hommes de la troupe.

Le cuistot était indéniablement un poivrot, mais sinon, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Il ne tournait pas non plus autour des filles et Sasuke ne lui vit aucune raison à leur vouloir du mal. La _nounou_, lui, aurait pu vouloir faire échouer la mission pour empêcher les mariages de se faire, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait supporté de prendre le risque de blesser les jumelles : il les aimait trop. Quant au précepteur, il n'avait aucun intérêt à blesser ses élèves, ni même à empêcher leur mariage. Restait l'homme qui s'occupait des bêtes, monsieur ch'veux gras. Sasuke voyait très bien le bonhomme accepter de jouer l'espion pour une tierce personne afin d'aider à empêcher les mariages, quitte à tuer les gamines.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa _petite crise_, celle qu'il avait eue en voyant Naruto faire rire les filles. Les paroles du blond lui revinrent : « _J'ai cru que tu allais disparaître... Je te lâche plus une seconde ! Plus jamais !_ »

Naruto avait cru qu'il allait disparaître… voulait-il dire par là, qu'il avait craint qu'il ne parte ? Pourquoi ? Sa détresse d'alors lui enserra de nouveau la poitrine et il cru suffoquer. Se redressant, il inspira et expira le plus calmement possible, yeux fermé. Lorsqu'il la pression se relâcha, il rouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de sentir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Il fut soudainement frappé d'un évident constat : Naruto, bien qu'apparemment occupé, avait ressentit sa détresse. Le garçon faisait sans cesse attention à lui et il ne l'avait même pas réalisé ! Il se souvint ensuite que, lors de la mission au Pays des Vagues mentionnée plus tôt, Naruto avait détruit les Miroirs de Glace du jeune Haku lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. À ce moment, il avait pourtant déjà perdu presque tout son chakra.

Malgré leur rivalité de l'époque, malgré leur incessante compétition, malgré qu'il rejetait sans cesse l'amitié du jeune orphelin, malgré tout ça et tant d'autres choses, Naruto était déjà profondément attachés à lui. Si les sentiments d'aujourd'hui avaient évolué vers quelque chose d'encore plus fort, dans le fond, Naruto n'avait pas changé, le faisant toujours passé, lui, avant le reste. Et lui ne voyait jamais rien…

Autrefois aussi il s'était montré égoïste. Il avait été jaloux de la puissance de Naruto. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir progresser plus vite que lui malgré sa légendaire maladresse. Il repensa à sa colère passé et prit conscience de la puérilité de ses actes d'alors. Il fut reconnaissant à Naruto de ne jamais l'avoir abandonné – il été pourtant celui qui avait le plus de raison de lui en vouloir ! Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait une chance monstre que Naruto tienne autant à lui. Tienne _encore_ à lui.

Sasuke soupira et se renversa contre le dossier, fermant les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, il sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vivement, un shuriken d'ombre à la main, tranchant net une forme qui se dissipa immédiatement. Le rire gentiment moqueur de Naruto s'éleva et Sasuke tourna sur lui-même pour voir le ninja assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier.

« Pauvre clone ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas moi : j'aurais eu droit à une belle plaie ! »

« T'es complètement fou ! », s'écria Sasuke. « J'aurais pu te tuer ! »

« Me tuer ? Il aurait fallu plus que ça ! »

Sasuke soupira. Décidément, Naruto ne changerait jamais. Rester sérieux n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il maitrisait !

« Ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas un peu ? »

« Heu… » Naruto sembla hésiter à répondre, le détaillant longuement, comme s'il soupesait ses choix. Ou ses mots. « J'ai, comment dire ? _Senti_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Une présence dans la maison ? » Sasuke se tendit, guettant le plus petit bruit. Se serait-il tant plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il aurait baissé la garde au point de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer la maison ?

« Ah, non… pas ça. » Naruto rougissait maintenant et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Naruto avait bien pu ressentir qui l'aurait forcé à se lever.

« C'est… toi », souffla doucement le blond. « Tu… tu étais encore en train de culpabiliser, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke resta muet de stupeur, ouvrant et fermant stupidement la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi. Le petit sourire qu'affichait Naruto disait clairement combien il était désolé et Sasuke se maudit pour avoir une fois de plus inquiété l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je n'aime pas que tu te fasses du mal », ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Oh… Naruto… Non… Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien », l'assura Sasuke en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser la joue. « Je vais bien, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Je… je n'ai jamais été très doué pour… Heu… Exprimer mes sentiments. Et je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal… c'est dur de me pardonner, c'est tout. Mais je ne partirais plus, je ne fuirais plus. Je ne _te_ fuirais plus. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je sais que je pourrais faire face à tous mes démons et tous les vaincre. Et… »

Sasuke se tut soudain. Il faisait rarement d'aussi longs discours, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, et ne savait pas trop comment s'expliquer et faire comprendre à Naruto que tout allait bien, vraiment bien. Il se sentit malheureux.

« Ah, zut ! », se lamenta-t-il énervé contre lui-même. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas faire comme toi, dire les choses comme elles sont ? »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Naruto le saisit par les poignets et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, ce fut pour murmurer contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime et je serais toujours là avec toi, grand bêta. »

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

.

_Alors ? Qui en veut aux jumelles ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?  
En tout cas, moi je sais ! Et je ne vous dirais rien, na !_


	10. Chapter 9 - Cauchemar

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) : _Tout d'abord, merci à vous de me suivre. Ça fait plaisir quand on a un petit délire en tête qui plaît aussi aux autres. En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier la lecture autant que je m'éclate à écrire cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**IX – Cauchemar**

.

Les deux ninjas avaient décidés de se partager la nuit en deux afin de pouvoir se reposer le plus possible en vue de la journée suivante où ils savaient devoir redoubler d'attention. Sasuke avait donc renvoyé – à regret – Naruto se coucher en promettant de ne pas (trop) déprimer et c'était maintenant son tour d'aller dormir.

Après avoir réveillé Naruto, ils discutèrent brièvement avant que l'un ne descende au salon et que l'autre ne file au plumard. Sasuke se glissa avec plaisir et un soupir sous les draps encore tiède de la chaleur corporelle de Naruto et, lorsqu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, il huma en soupirant l'odeur du blond. Il adorait cette odeur et c'est en souriant qu'il s'endormit.

..0.

Il serra plus fort la forme chaude lovée entre ses bras et le soupir caractéristique de quelqu'un s'extirpant du sommeil se fit entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une tête blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés nichée contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et dégagea une mèche blonde du front qu'il embrassa délicatement. Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre et le corps alanguit de sommeil se plaqua à lui, emmêlant leurs jambes. Une vague de chaleur envahit son ventre à ce mouvement et il ne put empêcher un mouvement de bassin vers l'avant.

Lorsque la réponse à son geste involontaire fut une imitation de celui-ci, Sasuke sentit son cœur accélérer et donna quelques coups de hanches qui firent gémir le blond. N'y tenant plus, il renversa le corps sur le dos, s'allongeant dessus de tout son long et frotta leurs bas-ventres ensemble. L'onyx de ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux dont le bleu océan disparaissaient tant les pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir.

La seconde d'après, il était à son tour renversé sur le dos, avec une telle force que le souffle lui manqua un instant. Il jeta un regard étonné vers Naruto. Et un hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge : ce n'était pas son amour qui le maintenait plaqué au sol – où était passé le lit où ils étaient une seconde plus tôt ? – et ce qu'il fixait était un masque qu'il avait appris à haïr. Tobi.

Sasuke se débattit tant qu'il pu, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui et, en un tour de main, il se retrouva saucissonner par des cordes étranges. Il voulu crier de nouveau, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une fiche couche de sueur couvrit son corps tandis que la panique s'insinuait en lui. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir facilement peur et il était un ninja puissant. Alors que lui arrivait-il ?

..0.

Naruto jouait au jeu de l'oie avec l'un de ses clones quand il se figea soudainement, les oreilles aux aguets. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, comme un appel au-secours. Il n'avait entendu aucune voix, mais le sentiment persista. Le silence de la maison n'étant pas troublé par quoi que ce soit, il redirigea son attention sur le jeu.

Presque aussitôt, il releva la tête. Il était inquiet cette fois-ci. « Sasuke », murmura-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond et de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il se glissa ensuite silencieusement dans la chambre où dormait Sasuke et s'approcha du lit. Celui-ci était emmêlé dans les draps et se débattait dans son sommeil, le visage tordu par la peur et la haine. Naruto sentit son cœur se serré violement.

« Sasuke, c'est moi, Naruto. Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant », souffla-t-il doucement en posant une main sur le poignet du brun. Celui-ci se tendit, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, visiblement à la torture. « Sasuke, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, mon cœur. Je suis là… » Le jeune homme continua ainsi d'une voix calme et apaisante, caressant le visage de son aimé.

Puis il s'assit au bord du lit et essaya de le débarrasser du drap sans cesser de lui parler doucement. Mais Sasuke rua encore plus, et Naruto reçu même un coup dans le bas du dos. Il grogna de douleur et changea de tactique il s'allongea derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, se collant à son dos, bras atour de la taille. Posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il murmura de nouveau doucement à son oreille, répétant leurs deux noms presque en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps se détendre peu à peu.

Lorsque le brun cessa de se débattre, il libéra son bras droit pour lui caresser doucement le front, la joue et la nuque. Il remit quelques mèches humides qui s'étaient collées à son visage en place et déposa des baisers tout légers sur sa peau humide. Sasuke gémit doucement, mais ne fuit pas le contact. Lorsque Naruto tenta, cette fois-ci de le libérer de ses entraves, il se laissa faire.

Naruto resta là, berçant son homme, l'embrassant et le caressant tendrement, tenant les monstres de ses cauchemars éloignés. Le souffle de Sasuke se fit plus calme, plus régulier et Naruto sut qu'il dormait enfin paisiblement.

..0.

Tobi susurra son nom d'une voix fielleuse, caressant son visage et tout son corps. Le dégoût qui avait envahit Sasuke lui donna envie de vomir, et la haine qu'il ressentait le faisait ruer de son mieux, mais les liens et le poids du corps sur le sien ne lui permettaient pas de se libérer. Lorsque le masque tomba, il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être voir le sharigan. Mais la main qui caressait son visage glissa vers ses yeux et un pouce caressa d'abord doucement sa paupière gauche avant d'appuyer dessus.

« Ouvre les yeux ou je te les crèves », susurra la voix honnie.

Lorsque la douleur devint intolérable, juste avant que son œil ne crève, il releva lentement les paupières et la pression du pouce se fit, en parallèle, moins forte. Très vite, son regard plongeait dans celui de son cauchemar et le sharigan l'emporta dans un tourbillon. « _La Volonté du Feu et la Malédiction de la Haine sont vos fardeaux et jamais rien ne pourra vous réunir. Vous êtes faits pour vous haïr_ », furent les derniers mots qu'il perçut.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Sasuke constata qu'il se trouvait dans un espace d'une blancheur sale, quelque peu grisée, et surtout glaciale. Impossible de différencier le sol du ciel dans ce monde. Où que son regard se porte, il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Tout se mit à trembler et il se retrouva plaqué au sol, de nouveau attaché, Tobi assis près de lui le regardant avec un désir malsain.

Sasuke essaya de nouveau de se libérer, en vain. Il se figea soudainement. Ce qu'il entendait, c'était la voix de Naruto. Et bien que sa raison lui rappelait que Naruto ne pouvait pas être dans ce monde illusoire créé par le sharigan, il se mit à espérer voir le blond. La voix se voulait rassurante, apaisante mais, hélas, ce n'était pas son aimé qui lui parlait, mais l'être le plus manipulateur qu'il connaisse. Celui-ci lui prit le poignet et Sasuke se tendit, nauséeux. Tobi, dont le masque ne cessait de changer, lui caressa le visage, continuant d'imiter la voix de Naruto.

Lorsque Tobi essaya de lui attacher plus sûrement les jambes, Sasuke rua de toutes ses forces, cherchant à lui donner des coups de pieds. Il avait envie d'hurler et de vomir, ne sachant pas vraiment laquelle de deux était la plus forte.

Quelque chose se colla à son dos, sans qu'il sache quoi, et il se sentit paniquer un peu plus. La voix de Naruto lui parvenait toujours, mais elle semblait maintenant venir de la brume elle-même, et non plus de la forme du puissant ninja détenteur de tant de pupilles... Ce dernier commença à se… _dissoudre_ dans l'air, sa forme devant moins solide, plus transparente, jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Une douce chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu, et il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il tenta de lutter, pensant à une nouvelle ruse, mais la voix aimée le berçait aussi sûrement qu'une berceuse un bébé. Quelque chose de doux caressa son visage et il ne ressentit aucun dégoût, bien au contraire. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, et il reconnut – sans savoir comment, il le savait, tout simplement – les baisers de son amant blond. Un gémissement rassuré lui échappa tandis que le monde créé par le sharigan se dissolvait autour de lui.

Et soudainement, son corps était de nouveau libre, plus d'entraves. Il soupira de soulagement et poussa son corps dans la chaleur derrière lui. La voix de Naruto. Les caresses de Naruto. Les baisers de Naruto. La chaleur de Naruto. L'étreinte de Naruto. Naruto. Il eut brièvement conscience de tout cela, comme s'il était éveillé, avant de se sentir glisser vers un sommeil serein qui, cette fois-ci, n'avait plus rien d'effrayant.

..0.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto hésita à réveiller Sasuke pour son tour de garde.

« D'un autre côté, quand il se réveillera, il voudra me tordre le cou pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Il est trop fier pour accepter que je le traite avec commisération… », se dit le blond. Il tergiversa un moment, argumentant avec lui-même, avant de se décider à l'appeler doucement, le secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux à l'appel de Naruto. Les premières sensations dont il eut conscience fut celles de la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos, du poids d'un bras autour de sa taille et d'un souffle dans sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin extirpé des limbes du sommeil, il se retourna et se retrouva face à un Naruto souriant le regardant avec tendresse. Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer ses os.

« Hmmm. Rien à signaler ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu traînante.

« Bonjour à toi aussi », lui répondit Naruto en l'embrassant sur le front. « Et, non, rien à signaler. »

.

**À suivre**

.


	11. Chapter 10 - Drôle d'ennemi

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur (moi ^^) :** _Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, j'avais oublié ma clef USB contenant les chapitres de cette fic. Je viens tout juste de la récupérer et reprend donc les publications. Il est possible que je ralentisse quelque peu la cadence pour cause de surcharge de travail, mais je ne vous oublie pas, ni vous, ni Sasuke et Naruto, ni mon lemon sous la douche qui devra cependant attendre la fin de la mission des garçons._

_Encore merci de me suivre, et surtout, b__onne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**X – Drôle d'ennemi**

.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les quatre hommes dans la salle commune de l'auberge pour le petit-déjeuner – copieux pour Naruto –, Sasuke ne remarqua aucune réaction de surprise ou d'irritation de leur part. _Soit ils tous sont innocents, soit l'un d'eux est bon acteur_, se dit-il en s'asseyant en bout de table tandis que le blond se retrouvait prit en sandwich entre les jumelles qui avaient formé le projet de faire déballer à leur protecteur jusqu'au moindre détail de sa vie amoureuse. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel en l'apprenant peu avant qu'ils ne quittent la petite maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

« S'il-te-plaît, Naruto, on veut vraiment savoir ! », supplia la première.

« C'est vital pour notre bien-être mental ! », plaida la seconde.

Naruto riait de leur insistance et n'avait accepté de divulguer une seule et unique information après s'être assuré que Sasuke écoutait : « La personne qui m'a volé mon cœur me l'a volé quand j'étais jeune. Mais je l'ignorait à l'époque et ne l'ai réalisé qu'il y a peu. » Sasuke était parvenu à empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues et à garder un visage impassible, mais avait discrètement, et surtout vicieusement, pincé son amant au bras en passant près de lui.

« Naruto, dans quelques jours, nous serons mariés. Et on a encore jamais connu le coup de foudre. Tu peux bien nous en parler pour nous faire rêver un peu, non ? »

« Si vous voulez rêvez à des histoires d'amour, vous n'avez qu'à lire des romans à l'eau de rose », rétorqua Naruto. « Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce que font deux amants ensemble, je connais un auteur- »

« Naruto ! », le coupa brusquement Sasuke, faisant sursauter toute le monde. Il avait parlé plus fort que voulu.

« Non », reprit-il plus bas. « Elles sont trop jeunes pour _le_ lire. »

« Qui ça ? », demandèrent les deux curieuses d'une même voix excitée.

« Mon Maître », répondit – un brin boudeur – Naruto. « Mais Sasuke a – _comme toujours_ – raison, vos futurs maris risqueraient de vouloir m'assassiner pour vous avoir incité à le lire… »

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère agréable et bientôt il fut l'heure de rassembler les affaires et de se remettre en route.

Il avait été convenu que Sasuke partirait en éclaireur tandis que Naruto veillerait sur le convoi et surtout les jumelles. Naruto avait hésité à laisser Sasuke prendre la plus grosse part de risques, mais celui-ci l'avait convaincu en lui rappelant combien faire la conversation n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Si tu préfères qu'elles meurent d'ennui avant d'arriver, laisse-moi une heure avec elles », lui avait-il fait remarquer.

Naruto avait donc accepté, s'inquiétant tout de même pour lui. Le brun n'était effectivement pas au mieux de sa forme, n'ayant pas eu un sommeil très réparateur malgré qu'aucun autre cauchemar ne soit venu le perturber. Le bond n'avait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à se défendre, il savait, pour l'avoir déjà combattu, qu'il était devenu _très_ puissant.

Mais il n'ignorait pas que ce dernier n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même depuis qu'il n'avait plus rien pour _alimenter_ sa force. Naruto avait déjà maintes fois essayé de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être dévoré par la haine ou le désir de vengeance pour être un bon ninja, mais le brun ne semblait pas encore convaincu. Sans compter le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait.

La journée se passa sans incident. Il en fut de même le jour suivant. Mais pas celui d'après.

En fin d'après-midi, les hommes avaient dressé un petit campement tandis que les filles parlaient chiffons, débattant – pour la énième fois – sur la tenue la plus appropriée pour se présenter à leurs futurs époux et leurs familles. Sasuke avait eu la charge de placer quelques pièges pour sécuriser les lieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été attaqués plus tôt et ce délai n'augurait, à son avis, rien de bon. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Naruto et lui s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart – loin des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes tout en pouvant garder un œil sur les jumelles – pour revoir leur plan de route.

« Hum… », réfléchit-il à voix haute, « si je devais tendre une embuscade, je pense que je me posterais ici. Tu vois ? D'ici, tu peux facilement attaquer sans être repéré trop rapidement. »

« Ouais, sûrement », répondit le blond en se grattant la tête. « J'avoue que la théorie, ça jamais trop été mon truc… Mais je vois pas comment faire pour éviter de passer par là sans perdre trois jours de voyage. »

« L'un de nous pourrait partir en éclaireur pour _nettoyer_ la place tandis que l'autre resterait auprès des pipelettes. »

« Et, Ô génialissime génial génie, comment comptes-tu faire ça seul ? On ne sait même pas combien ils sont ! » S'exclama le bond. « Et aïe, au fait », ajouta-t-il en souriant : il avait eu droit à un taquin taquet au nom moqueur qu'il avait employé pour désigner le brun.

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit Sasuke se redresser brutalement, tous ses sens en alerte. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit lui aussi l'oreille. Un regard à son ami et il hocha la tête à son indication muette, se levant en badinant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il invoqua un clone-Sasuke avec qui il retourna au campement comme si de rien n'était tandis que le "vrai" Sasuke partait inspecter les environs.

..0.

Sasuke avait sentit un puissant chakra pendant une trop brève seconde pour avoir pu en identifier la source, mais il était certain que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. Un frisson de plaisir lui picota l'échine lorsqu'il se mit à la recherche – en chasse – de l'origine du chakra. Oui, l'excitation de la chasse lui avait manqué et, il devait se l'avouer, la perspective d'un bon combat l'électrisait complètement. Plus silencieux qu'une ombre, il sauta lestement d'arbre en arbre, enregistrant d'un unique regard jusqu'au plus petit détail l'entourant.

En passant, il nota mentalement qu'aucun de ses pièges n'avait été activé, mais qu'aucun n'avait été désamorcé. Ce détail l'intrigua, mais il rangea l'information pour le moment, toute son attention tendue vers sa proie.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement – bien qu'avec grâce – sur une branche feuillue le masquant à la vue de quiconque regarderait dans sa direction. Il entendait une respiration légèrement sifflante à deux pas de lui. Un sourire dangereux étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il scannait les environs à la recherche d'une autre personne. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Lui et l'intrus. L'adrénaline des combats se ruait dans ses veines, et un sentiment d'intense excitation menaça de le faire agir trop rapidement.

Toujours silencieux, il ferma les yeux pour se recentrer et se calmer. Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles rouges striées de noir aurait fait reculer de peur les moins farouches. Un calme glacial avait remplacé son impatience précédente, glacial et surtout mortel.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer, il se figea, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il brusquement eu le sentiment qu'il y avait, non pas un, mais deux présences ? Il décida de se déplacer un peu plus sur la gauche pour avoir une meilleure vision du premier homme et s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Il scruta attentivement les environs jusqu'à repérer son prochain poste d'observation. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il était accroupi sur la branche d'un nouvel arbre.

Et ce qu'il vit manqua le faire hoqueter de surprise : le ninja était en fait deux ninjas… Les deux hommes, d'une vingtaine d'années, étaient des frères siamois ! Leurs bustes étaient accrochés de la hanche à l'épaule celui de droite avait son bras gauche vers l'avant, et celui de gauche le bras gauche vers l'arrière. Quatre jambes, deux têtes, quatre bras, et un seul buste. C'était celui de droite qui avait la respiration sifflante.

L'instant d'après, le double-ninja s'enfonçait dans les bois à l'opposée du campement et Sasuke resta un instant indécis. Devait-il poursuivre le – ou les ? – intrus ou retourner faire le point avec Naruto ? Ne sentant pas de danger immédiat, il décida de revenir sur ses pas.

..0.

« Alors ? » L'interrogea muettement Naruto lorsqu'il reparut.

Il fit signe au blond de le rejoindre et lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il avait découvert. Et il lui en fallut un peu plus pour faire comprendre ce qu'étaient des siamois à son amour d'écervelé. Il leur faudrait être sur leurs gardes cette nuit et ils décidèrent d'un tour de garde : Sasuke prendrait le premier quart avec le cuistot, Naruto le second avec le percepteur, puis de nouveau Sasuke cette fois-ci avec le lad et pour finir, Naruto et la nounou. Ils venaient de décider à faire participer les quatre hommes tant pour pouvoir épier leurs comportement et définir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être responsable que pour s'assurer de rester bien éveillés.

« Et pas de tour de garde en amoureux, alors ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel à la demande de Naruto, tout en souriant au regard empli d'innocence feinte avec lequel il venait d'appuyer sa demande. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses.

« Ça, ce sera pour le chemin du retour », promit-il d'une voix lourde de désir contre la bouche de son amant. « Et tu peux être sûr que je veillerais à ce que tu ne t'endorme pas de toute la nuit ! »

Le brun esquiva la tentative de Naruto de l'enfermer entre ses bras en souriant et, sur un dernier clin d'œil, retourna auprès du feu où les jumelles révisaient leur grammaire avec le précepteur tandis que les trois autres hommes s'activaient à préparer le repas à venir.

.

**À suivre**

.


	12. Chapter 11 - Tour de garde 1

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur **(moi ^^)** :** _Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication de mes chapitres, mais je suis en plein déménagement… Je vous promets de poster de nouveau plus régulièrement sitôt que je serais installée correctement dans mon nouveau chez moi. Mais, pour le moment, il me faut mettre tout mon bazar en carton._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**XI – Tours de garde – 1**

.

_1__er__ quart - Sasuke et le cuistot_

Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la frustration en regardant Naruto partir se coucher. Il savait bien que, pour le moment, la mission était prioritaire à toute autre chose mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter de ne pouvoir mettre ses priorités ailleurs… vers une certaine tête blonde aux mèches folles… Il avait suivit la silhouette musclée et pourtant si gracieuse du ninja jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu sous la tente qui leur était dédiée – mais dans laquelle ils ne pourraient hélas pas être en même temps… Il avait ensuite soupiré et avait reporté son attention sur les arbres qui les entouraient et s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre jusqu'à disparaître.

Un craquement sec le fit sursauter et il se tourna vivement vers la source du bruit, manquant lancer l'un de ses kunaï en plein milieu du front du cuistot. Sasuke jura entre ses dents et fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts avant de la ranger. L'homme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de frôler la mort, occupé à mettre une casserole à chauffer sur le feu. Rapidement, une odeur de thé noir aux effluves boisées vint titiller les narines de l'Uchiwa.

Soupirant pour la énième fois ce soir, il se dit que la nuit s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse au possible. Un regard vers les trois tentes formant un arc de cercle devant la voiture des jumelles et il dû résister à la subite envie d'aller se glisser sous celle au milieu. Le simple fait d'imaginer le corps aimé allongé non loin, accéléra les battements de son cœur et sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

S'ébrouant pour chasser les images – si peu sages, en vérité – de Naruto qui venaient de se former dans son esprit, le ténébreux ninja se tourna et vint s'accroupir près du feu. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que le cuistot ne lui tende une tasse fumante.

« Vous savez », commença l'homme, « je suis très impressionné par les ninjas. La façon dont vous vivez est tellement… excitante ! L'aventure, tout ça… Moi, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas tuer quelqu'un. Ni supporter d'avoir la responsabilité de la vie d'une autre personne. En fait, quand j'étais petit… »

Sasuke n'écoutait déjà plus, laissant le monologue de l'adipeux personnage devenir une sorte de ronron, lointain bruit de fond. Son attention était de nouveau braquée sur les ombres des arbres. Celles-ci semblaient plus noires, ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

« … c'est pour que je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire, que c'était le métier idéal pour moi ! Il n'était pas très content, vous vous en doutez ! Mais, finalement, aujourd'hui, il est plutôt fier de moi. Je travaille pour quelqu'un d'important, j'ai un bon salaire. Ne manque plus qu'une petite femme pour que ma vie soit parfaite ! Mais, je parle, je parle, et je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé pourquoi vous avez insisté pour que nous vous tenions compagnie à vous et votre ami. Monsieur Uchiwa ? »

« Hum ? », fit distraitement Sasuke. Il lui fallut presque une minute entière avant de réaliser que l'homme attendait une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu. Il ne savait pas non plus de quoi il lui avait parlé n'ayant entendu que quelques mots épars comme « père », « viande », « femme », « idéal »…

« Je vous demandais pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de participer à vos tours de garde. Parce que vous avez peur de vous endormir si vous êtes seuls ? », demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, ça ne peut pas être ça », enchaîna-t-il aussitôt en secouant la tête, « sinon, vous nous l'auriez aussi demandé pour les nuits précédentes. Parce que, vous savez j'ai tou- »

« Non, non, rien de tout ça », l'arrêta vivement Sasuke avant que l'homme ne se lance dans un nouveau discours soporifique sans fin. « Plus nous approchons, plus les personnes peu désireuses de voir ces mariages se faire risquent de se manifester. Et deux paires d'yeux et d'oreilles valent mieux qu'une. Mais surtout, si je vous ordonne d'aller réveiller Naruto, même si vous ne voyez ni n'entendez rien, faites le immédiatement. C'est compris ? »

L'homme se tassa sous l'effet de la voix autoritaire et froide de Sasuke.

« Oui, monsieur », répondit-il d'une petite voix craintive qui aurait mieux convenu à un garçonnet de cinq ou six ans plutôt qu'à un gros bonhomme d'une trentaine, frisant la quarantaine.

« Bien. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées, buvant leur thé à petite gorgée. Sasuke vit l'homme ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisant chaque fois. Il ne fit rien pour aider l'homme à s'exprimer, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses tentatives désespérées. Enfin, l'homme se lança, bégayant stupidement.

« Heu… Je peux vous demander… si… Heu… vous demander… Si on est att- attaqué…. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Je veux dire… a-a-après avoir réveillé m-monsieur Na-naruto… Et, heu… Je ne crois pas être d'une grande aider en cas… heu… d'att-… de problème… »

Des yeux noirs fixèrent le cuisinier des filles, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Sasuke semblait soupeser ses capacités et l'homme eut un petit sourire qui disait combien il était désolé de n'être utile qu'aux fourneaux.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à réveiller vos amis et ensuite rester avec les filles. Garder vos casseroles avec vous, vous pourrez toujours assommer ceux qui approcheraient trop. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Nous vous protégerons. »

Le ninja étudia le cuisinier et retint un sourire légèrement moqueur en voyant le soulagement éclairer les traits bouffis du bonhomme. S'il y avait une taupe dans le quatuor, ce n'était certainement pas lui : trop lâche et couard. Bien sûr, il faudrait tout de même le surveiller jusqu'au bout : s'il avait été menacé par une tierce personne, il pouvait très bien, par peur, avoir accepté de donner des informations sur leur trajet ou sur Naruto et lui.

Soupirant, il se détourna pour scruter de nouveaux les arbres encerclant le camp, s'interrogeant de nouveaux sur les frères siamois qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était partagé entre le désir que rien ne se passe et celui d'un bon combat. Il avait besoin de se défouler pour évacuer sa frustration d'être dans l'incapacité de profiter de son adorable blondinet.

L'homme se remit à parler de tout et de rien – et surtout de rien – tandis que Sasuke grognait ici ou là sans écouter le moindre mot. Il commença à supplier mentalement leurs attaquants de passer à l'acte pour qu'il n'ait plus à l'entendre…

Ce tour de garde promettait d'être le plus long que Sasuke ait jamais connu !

.

**À suivre**

.


	13. Chapter 12 - Tour de garde 2

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur **(moi ^^)** :** _Bon, malgré un déménagement foireux, j'ai trouvé le temps d'avancer un peu... Encore quelques jours et je pourrais souffler et donc consacrer un peu plus de temps à l'écriture (enfin... j'espère). Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre patience, et surtout :bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**XII – Tours de garde – 2**

.

Enfin, il fut l'heure d'aller réveiller les suivants. Sasuke envoya l'intarissable cuistot s'occuper du vieux bonhomme tandis qu'il se glissait lui-même sous la toile de tente où Naruto était allongé. Le garçon était allongé sur le dos, jambe gauche repliée sur le côté, l'autre droite et écartée, poing droit à la taille et bras gauche levé au-dessus de la tête. On eut dit une poupée de chiffon négligemment jetée au sol. Ronflant légèrement, bouche grande ouverte, cheveux ébouriffés, la vision qu'il offrait tenait plus du comique que du sexy. Sasuke sourit, attendrit, et en oublia un instant qu'il était venu tirer des bras de Morphée le jeune ninja.

Des grognements – certainement de mécontentement – se firent entendre et Sasuke reprit ses esprits. S'avançant un peu plus avant sous la toile, il se glissa à quatre pattes jusqu'entre les jambes ouvertes – _offertes ?_ – de Naruto. En appuie sur un bras, il caressa tendrement le visage endormi du dos de la main. Naruto soupira d'aise dans son sommeil et murmura son prénom. Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond et se pencha sur lui pour lécher ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, il était sur le dos et Naruto, à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassait fougueusement. D'abord prit de court, il renferma ses bras autour de son amant et répondit au baiser avec impatience.

Lorsque Naruto recula légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, leurs yeux brillants s'accrochèrent et chacun put lire tout ce que les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer. Sasuke, une fois de plus, en eut le souffle coupé : il ne comprenait pas encore très bien comment il pouvait être le destinataire de tant d'amour et de désire. Un délicieuse vague de bonheur enfla en lui et il sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre.

« Reste », murmura le brun contre la bouche du blond. « S'il-te-plaît… J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin que tu restes… »

Un baiser empli d'une infinie tendresse répondit à sa supplique et leurs lèvres dansèrent un instant ensemble. Puis Naruto se redressa et joignit les mains. Quelques mouvements rapides plus tard et un second Naruto apparut à leur côté. Le clone embrassa Sasuke sur le front en souriant stupidement avant de sortir et rejoindre un précepteur d'humeur maussade près du feu.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, l'embrassant de nouveau.

.

_2__nd__ quart – Naruto et le percepteur_

.

« Pas trop tôt », bougonna l'ancien lorsque le ninja le rejoignit. « Déjà que vous nous forcez à faire ces stupides gardes avec vous ! Pourriez au moins faire l'effort de ne pas nous laisser seuls. »

Naruto sourit avec indulgence et entreprit de réalimenter le feu d'une bûche ou deux. Puis, s'asseyant en tailleur, il repéra le pot de café que le cuistot leur avait préparé avant de se coucher.

« Un peu de café ? », demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers la cafetière.

« Ouais », grogna l'érudit.

Le ninja servit l'homme avant de se verser une tasse. Ils burent en silence, la nuit bercée par le chant du vent dans les arbres, un hululement lointain et le crépitement du feu devant eux. Sa tasse vidée, le professeur sortit un vieux livre écorné de l'une de ses poches, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez pointu et se mit à lire. Naruto – ou plus exactement le clone de Naruto – regarda ses lèvres bouger et se fit la remarque que l'homme semblait plus réciter un vieux sortilège que lire un innocent livre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur la tente où son original se frottait à un brun à la bouche et aux mains baladeuses.

« Pardon ? », répondit-il à l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui sans qu'il y prête attention.

« Je vous demandais, _jeune homme_ », reprit le vieil homme d'un air pincé et légèrement méprisant, « pour quelle raison vous avez accepté cette mission. Sont-ce mes jolies demoiselles qui vous ont, vous et votre ami, procuré le désir de les accompagner ? »

Il fallut un instant au clone – et, un peu plus loin, au vrai Naruto – pour comprendre le sous-entendu de la question : le sexagénaire pensait que les deux ninjas en avaient après les jumelles ?! Naruto étant Naruto, il ne put retenir un large sourire ni son rire de retentir tant près du feu que sous la tente – l'écho perturba le précepteur qui mit cela sur le compte de ses oreilles fatiguées.

« Cela ne m'amuse pas, jeune homme », siffla-t-il contrarié.

« Je sais », répondit le blondinet en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main. « Je vous accorde qu'elles sont mignonnes, vos élèves, mais, avec Sasuke, nous ne somme pas intéressés : nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, merci. »

« Vous sembliez pourtant bien proche d'elles après avoir partagé la même maison – si je l'avais appris, je l'aurais interdit. Sans chaperon ! Honteux ! »

« Eh bien, oui, nous avons bien discuté. Mais si elles s'étaient accroché à mon bras, ce n'était que dans le but de m'extorquer des renseignements quand à la personne à qui j'ai donné mon cœur. Quant à vous prévenir, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque d'indiquer à l'éventuel traître où nous allions les cacher pour la nuit. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas celui qui veut empêcher les mariages ? »

Le clone-Naruto s'était levé tout en parlant et pointait maintenant un doigt accusateur sur le professeur. Il était intimement persuadé que l'homme ne ferait jamais aucun mal aux filles, et que, s'il voulait empêcher les deux unions, il s'y prendrait tout autrement. Le coup des araignées démontrait qu'elles étaient directement visées par le ou les coupables.

Le vieil homme s'indigna, se déclarant insulté par les propos du ninja. Il déblatéra toute une litanie pour expliquer combien il aimait les fillettes comme ses propres enfants, évoqua tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elles, démontra par milles anecdotes son affection pour elles. Bref, en un mot comme en cent, il ennuya profondément son auditeur peu enclin à rester concentré lord d'un sermon et surtout bien plus intéressé par ce qui se passait sous la tente où deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant torse-nu, se délectant du contact peau contre peau…

Soudain, le précepteur, le clone, Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent. Un craquement sonore venait de perturber le silence de la nuit. La seconde d'après, les garçons étaient rhabillés et auprès du feu avec trois clones supplémentaires. Ils guettèrent quelques instants, l'oreille tendue et à l'affût du moindre son. Mais rien. Naruto envoya les quatre clones inspecter les bois environnants.

« Vieux bonhomme », chuchota Naruto au précepteur qui lui jeta un regard noir, indigné. « Allez voir si _vos_ filles dorment tranquillement et qu'elles ne sont pas en danger. Comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas nous accuser de vouloir les _mater_ dans leur sommeil. »

Le ton cynique de Naruto fit rire Sasuke qui s'empressa de toussoter derrière sa main pour ne pas irriter d'avantage le bonhomme outré. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, il s'approcha de son amant et l'enlaça par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Déposant une ribambelle de baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, il murmura contre sa peau.

« Mmm. Tu crois qu'on va y arriver à se trouver un moment rien qu'à nous sans rien ni personne pour nous déranger ? »

Riant doucement, Naruto lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains et le força tendrement à relever la tête jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'embrassa ensuite délicatement avant de répondre.

« Je te l'ai promis : après cette mission, on se prend quelques jours de vacances et on se trouve un coin où personne ne saura nous trouver. Et personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

Un dernier baiser et les garçons se séparèrent, non sans regrets.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique, le vieux machin. Je trouve qu'il tarde à revenir… »

« Occupe-toi plutôt de tes clones, j'y vais. »

« Ok. »

.

Sasuke s'approcha furtivement du véhicule où dormaient les jumelles, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche du précepteur. Quelque chose clochait et son alarme interne se déclencha bien qu'il ne perçut aucune présence alentour. S'approchant encore, il découvrit le corps inerte du vieil homme étendu au pied des marches. Il s'approcha encore et s'accroupit pour vérifier le pouls de l'homme sans cesser de regarder autour de lui. L'homme était vivant, juste assommé pour ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Il se redressa doucement et gravit les quatre marches. Il la porte et fut accueilli par les respirations profondes des jeunes filles. Une rapide vérification le rassura sur l'absence de danger et il en conclut que le précepteur avait probablement dérangé l'intrus avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Une vague de culpabilité gonfla en lui : s'il n'avait pas exigé que Naruto reste avec lui sous la toile de tente, l'inconnu n'aurait même pas pu s'approcher du campement !

« Sasuke ? »

Bien que chuchoté, le brun entendit l'appel et ressortit silencieusement. Naruto était accroupi près du professeur inconscient et vérifiait à son tour son état.

« Oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Mes clones ont été éliminés, mais j'ignore par qui. Ils ont été surpris par derrière… », murmura le blond. « Je viens de me faire décapiter quatre fois », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace en se frottant nerveusement le cou.

« Il faut réveiller tout le monde et repartir au plus vite. »

« Tu veux voyager de nuit ? »

« On est trop exposés ici. Et si nous sommes en mouvement, il leur sera plus difficile de nous approcher sans se faire remarquer. Ils seront obligés de se montrer et nous pourrons alors contre-attaquer. »

« Mouais… le problème, c'est que nous ne savons toujours pas qui les renseigne… »

« On verra ça plus tard, la priorité, c'est de quitter cette forêt. L'autre solution serait de faire une battue, mais dans quelle direction ? Et nous ne sommes que deux… »

« Bien. On repart alors… Mais avant, je peux avoir un dernier câlin ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se retînt de rire. Le regard de chien battu et la moue suppliante de Naruto étaient irrésistibles. Redescendant les marches, il enlaça son benêt de blond et, tout en le serrant fermement contre lui, il lui claqua gentiment les fesses.

« Continue à me regarder comme ça et ce sera une fessée cul nu, la prochaine fois ! », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Naruto répondit par un grognement clairement excité et Sasuke lui lécha l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe, souriant aux sons montant de son amant et au léger coup de bassin qu'il donna. Le serrant un peu plus encore contre lui, il chercha sa bouche et la dévora impatiemment. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser par manque d'oxygène, leurs yeux luisaient de désir et leurs lèvres gonflées et humides semblèrent briller dans la clarté de la lune.

« On va se dépêcher de finir cette mission, et vite : j'en peux plus d'attendre », grogna Sasuke contre les lèvres de l'objet de son amour et de tout ses désirs.

« Et moi donc ! », s'exclama en riant Naruto avant de l'attirer pour un autre baiser passionné.

« Aïeee.. Qu'est-ce qui… », râla une voix hagarde à leurs pieds. « Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

.

**À suivre**

.


	14. Chapter 13 - Sentiments dévoilés

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur **(moi ^^)** :** _Je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt : de gros problèmes de connection depuis quelques jours sur le camping où je suis. J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**XIII – Sentiments dévoilés**

.

_« Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »_

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent aussitôt, reculant d'un pas, regards braqués sur le vieux professeur à leurs pieds. Celui-ci se tenait l'arrière de la tête - probablement là où il avait reçu le coup – et les regardait, choqué. Sasuke se fichait que ses sentiments pour Naruto soient découvert, après tout, il crevait d'envie de crier son amour pour le blondinet sur tous les toits. Mais ils étaient en mission – et en pleine attaque, ou presque – et ce n'était pas le moment pour un coming-out.

Quant à Naruto, la seule chose qui le dérangeait c'est que sa relation avec le brun soit exposée par une tierce personne alors qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir l'annoncer lui-même. Il n'aimait pas non plus le dégoût qu'il percevait derrière l'attitude choquée du bonhomme et craignait que Sasuke le vive mal : il n'avait pas encore assez repris confiance en lui-même et Naruto espérait que son ami et amour ne se renferme ou ne s'éloigne, ne se jugeant pas digne de lui. Parce que, oui, il avait vu ce genre de pensée traverser le regard onyx… et, à son plus grand regret, pas qu'une fois.

Instinctivement, le jeune héros de Konoha se rapprocha de l'autre ninja pour passer son bras autour de sa taille et presser leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, le visage en surface impassible mais de l'incrédulité dans le regard.

« Je vous avez dit que vos filles ne nous intéressaient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi. Quant à ce nous étions en train de faire, ça me paraît évident, non ? » Le ton de Naruto était légèrement cynique et un poil acide. Il serra brièvement la taille de Sasuke avant de poursuivre. « Et, de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas, ce que nous faisons. Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre petite sieste, nous allons réveiller tout le monde et repartir, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à attendre la prochaine attaque, nous devons avancer. »

« Je pense que vous pourrez peut-être nous être utile, en fait », remarqua Sasuke qui venait d'avoir une idée. « Vous tenez aux filles, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de poursuivre rapidement. « Vous pourriez surveiller discrètement nos compagnons de voyage et si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit de louche, nous prévenir. L'un de vous renseigne l'ennemi sur nos déplacements et j'ignore encore qui. »

Le précepteur s'apprêta à râler, mais fut coupé par Naruto.

« À moins que vous soyez vous-même heureux que quelqu'un cherche à empêcher le mariage, quitte à mettre Hana et Hanako en danger ? »

« Comment osez-vous ?! », s'indigna le précepteur scandalisé. « Jamais je ne mettrais leur vie en danger ! Elles sont ce qu- »

« Ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde », le coupa Naruto en mimant le vieillard. « Je sais, vous me l'avez dit et répété tout à l'heure. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais l'heure tourne. Plus nous traînons, plus nous mettons les jumelles en danger. Nous commençons à ranger le camp pendant que vous allez réveiller les autres », intervint Sasuke. « Mais avant ça, pouvons-nous compter sur votre aide ou pas ? »

Le vieil homme leur jeta un œil noir sans parvenir à émouvoir les deux ninjas qui se tenait toujours par la taille avant de soupirer bruyamment, clairement ennuyé. Puis, il hocha la tête avant de se remettre debout et de se diriger vers la tente la plus proche. Les garçons prirent cela pour un oui.

Sasuke se tourna face à Naruto sans le lâcher et posa son front contre le sien en soupirant doucement.

« J'en ai assez de cette mission ridicule… Je me fiche des autres, tout ce que je veux c'est passer enfin un peu de temps avec toi sans que l'on vienne nous ennuyer à tout bout de champs… »

Le blond l'attira plus près et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Alors il faut se dépêcher d'amener ces filles, saines et sauves, à leurs futurs maris. » Il serra ensuite le jeune homme un peu plus fort avant de poursuivre sur un ton de conspirateur. « Je t'autorise à exploser le premier qui se permettra de tenter de ralentir – une fois de plus – cette mission. »

Sasuke rit, amusé, et pinça les fesses qu'il s'était mis à caresser. « Je te prends au mot ! Allez, on se bouge ! On a une mission à expédié vite fait bien fait pour que je puisse enfin te dévorer tout entier ! »

Et il appuya ses dires en mordillant le cou de Naruto, le faisant frissonner délicieusement contre lui. Puis ils se séparèrent, pressés d'en finir avec ce voyage.

.

Le soleil se leva paresseusement quelques heures plus tard sur une petite troupe fatiguée. Les jeunes filles jouaient à des charades avec Naruto qui marchait au côté de leur véhicule conduit par le gros nounours. Derrière eux, le second véhicule, conduit par le cuisinier au côté duquel était assis le tout nouvel espion débutant, le précepteur. Le lad marchait près d'eux, à hauteur des bœufs. Sasuke, lui, fermait la marche, aux aguets du moindre mouvement suspicieux autour d'eux.

Les hommes n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié ce changement de plan, contrairement aux filles qui étaient ravies de pouvoir voyager sous les étoiles dont elles voulurent absolument apprendre les noms. Sasuke, qui avait été le premier à marcher en tête aux côtés de la carriole des jumelles, se montra incollable sur la question et Naruto, qui écoutait de loi, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'avoir un petit-ami – c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, maintenant, non ? – aussi intelligent. Le précepteur ne le reprit qu'une fois pour s'excuser ensuite de sa propre méprise et bouda le reste de la courte nuit, vexé de s'être fait reprendre par un _gamin_.

.

Vers midi, une halte fut organisée afin que chacun puisse manger et faire une petite sieste d'une petite heure tout au plus. Sasuke installa de nombreux pièges autour d'eux, espérant que, cette fois-ci, ils leur permettent d'être avertis de l'approche d'intrus. Lorsqu'il revint vers le groupe, le précepteur l'intercepta et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », interrogea le ninja.

« Je crois savoir qui veut du mal à mes filles », commença l'homme. Sasuke résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel à l'utilisation du possessif et pressa l'autre de poursuivre.

« C'est Fado, le lad. J'en suis sûr ! »

« Et sur quoi vous basez-vous ? »

« Chaque fois qu'il regarde les filles, il y a de la haine dans son regard », affirma catégoriquement le vieil homme. « Il leur veut du mal, j'en suis sûr ! »

Sasuke contempla un instant le bonhomme lui aussi n'aimait pas l'escogriffe, mais il ne pouvait pas se baser sur de simples sentiments.

« Il me faut plus de preuves qu'un regard », fit-il prudemment remarquer. « Et un mobile. Pour quelles raisons voudrait-il les empêcher d'arriver à bon port ? »

« Mais parce qu'il est mauvais, tout simplement ! », s'emporta le précepteur visiblement excédé.

« Très bien, je vais le surveiller de plus près. Mais continuez à surveiller les deux autres, on ne sait jamais. »

L'autre râla, mais finit par accéder à la demande – ou plus exactement l'_ordre_ – du ninja et tout deux rejoignirent leurs compagnons de voyage.

Sasuke fit rapidement part des soupçons du professeur à Naruto qui fut du même avis que lui : ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à des impressions au risque de passer à côté du vrai coupable.

Le rapide repas se passa dans une ambiance tendues et sitôt reposés, ils reprirent la route. Ce fut Naruto qui marcha en queue de convoi et Sasuke qui resta près des filles assoupies dans leur carriole. Ce fut donc lui qui surprit la conversation des filles, lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent de leur sieste.

« Hana ? tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? »

« Non, Hanako. On a peut-être mal compris, on va lui créer des ennuis si on fait ça… Et si on se trompait ? Tu imagines les conséquences ? »

« Mais si on a raison ? Ce serait pire, non ? »

Un silence pesant suivit, les deux sœurs s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elles devaient faire.

« Naruto comprendra, j'en suis sûre !

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Il est amoureux, alors il comprendra… »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucune logique, Hanako ! Quel rapport… »

« Je suis sûre », la coupa rêveusement sa cadette, ignorant la remarque de son aînée, « qu'il aime son compagnon, le beau ténébreux »

« Sasuke ? Tu crois ? »

« Non, j'en suis sûre ! »

« D'accord ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une raison pour lui dire que… »

« Il comprendra justement parce qu'il ne pourra pas nier qu'il arrive qu'un homme en aime un autre ! », s'emporta Hanako. « Et tu as lu la lettre, toi aussi. Tu sais comme moi que c'est forcément la raison pour laquelle il ne nous aime pas ! »

Hana soupira, obligée de reconnaître que sa sœur avait raison.

« D'accord… mais on essaye d'abord d'en savoir plus avant d'en parler à Naruto. Ça te va ? »

« Mais, Hanako ! Souviens de toi de ce que disais la lettre ! », plaida Hana avant de réciter, par cœur, la missive qu'elles avaient vu tomber lors de leur dernière halte, lu puis remis en place :

« _Mon Amour,_

_Je t'écris ce courrier pour te rappeler combien tu m'es cher. Mon cœur se meurt de te savoir si loin et pleure d'être séparé de toi. Tu sais probablement déjà que mes parents m'ont arrangé un mariage et que ma future femme viendra bientôt me rejoindre. Elle est de ton village. Elle m'a été décrite comme douce et vive et d'une adorable beauté mais je la déteste déjà ! Je ne veux pas d'une femme, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle, je te veux toi, et personne d'autre. Hélas, je ne peux aller contre mes parents et bientôt je serais marié._

_Ô, mon adoré ! Si tu savais combien je souffre ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de bénir les Anciens et le Ciel de nous avoir fait nous rencontrer lors de ce voyage que j'ai fait pour mon père et qui a permis notre rencontre. Mais je maudis les mêmes Anciens et le même Ciel de nous avoir réunis pour nous séparer tout aussitôt !_

_Ô, mon aimé ! Si tu savais combien je pleure ! Je brûle de te revoir tout en espérant que cela n'arrive jamais : je ne saurais supporter de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, et, pire ! de devoir te rencontrer en ayant ma "femme" au bras ! Je ne veux pas voir le reproche, la tristesse et peut-être même la colère ou la haine dans ton regard._

_Je sais que je te trahi en me mariant et j'en suis si malheureux… La mort me semble plus douce que cette trahison, que cette séparation. Quelle vie vais-je pouvoir vivre ? Ma mère ne cesse de me répéter combien il me faudra être doux au lit avec ma femme pour qu'elle puisse rapidement porter ses petits-enfants. Si elle savait combien cette idée me dégoûte ! Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer touchant ce corps qui n'est pas le tien… Il le faudra bien, pourtant._

_Mon frère est heureux de ce mariage et ne comprends pas ma réticence. Il sait pour nous deux, mais me dit que je peux avoir une femme pour la lignée, qu'une fois qu'elle aura plusieurs enfants, elle n'aura de toute façon plus de temps pour moi et que je peux toujours te garder comme amant. Il ne comprend pas que je refuse cette situation._

_« S'il t'aime, il comprendra et acceptera ton mariage. Il devrait d'ailleurs en faire autant : se marier pour sauver les apparences. Vous ne pouvez de toute façon pas vous afficher ensemble ! »_

_Voilà ce qu'il me dit. Lorsque j'essaye de t'imaginer marié, une vague de jalousie me ravage le cœur et l'âme : te partager ?! Comment pourrais-je ?! C'est également ce que tu dois ressentir, mon amour. Alors, haïs moi, je le mérite. »_

_« Cette lettre », poursuivit Hana, prenant le relais de sa cadette, « devait être une lettre de rupture, mais je ne suis parvenu qu'à en faire une déclaration d'amour… Je suis méprisable de te maintenir dans l'illusion qu'un avenir ensemble nous serait malgré tout possible. Je t'en supplie, oublie moi, déteste moi, mais surtout, trouve le bonheur auprès d'une âme qui saura t'aimer sans jamais te trahir. Je ne suis pas digne – l'ai-je jamais été ? – de ton amour._

_Et, pour ma trahison, ma punition sera de vivre avec une personne qu'il me faudra aimer malgré moi, malgré que chacun de mes mots doux, de mes gestes tendres envers elle te seront en réalité destinés. Mon cœur n'est qu'à toi et à toi seul. Il meurt de t'abandonner._

_Han, qui n'oubliera jamais le bonheur que tu lui auras brièvement offert._ »

Les sœurs se regardèrent tristement en silence. Han était le promis de Hana et la joie de leur mariage s'était envolé ce midi : elle devait épouser un homme qui en aimait un autre.

« C'était bien la lettre de Kôjo ? »

« Je pense… », réfléchit Hana. « C'est lui qui était assis là pendant le repas. Ce pourrait être le professeur, mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer amoureux. »

Les jumelles pouffèrent à l'idée. Il est vrai que la lettre était près du manteau du vieil homme, mais c'était le lad qui était assis à cet endroit pendant le repas. Elle n'avait pas vu qui avait récupéré la missive et, de toute façon, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu la prendre tout comme elle l'avait fait : non parce qu'elle lui appartenait, mais par curiosité vis-à-vis de son contenu…

À l'extérieur, Sasuke avait écouté, bouche bée face à la révélation. Et lui aussi s'interrogea sur le propriétaire de la lettre. Il connaissait le mobile, ne restait plus qu'à connaître le coupable…

Un frisson parcouru soudainement le jeune homme : il venait de mentalement bénir le fait que Naruto et lui fusse orphelin, leur évitant ainsi de se trouver coincé dans un quelconque mariage arrangé…

Il comprenait le coupable dans son désir de supprimer celle qui lui _prenait_ son amour, même s'il ne pouvait le cautionner : les jumelles n'étaient pas responsables de cet état de fait. D'un autre côté, ne serait-il pas lui-même capable du pire pour empêcher quiconque de lui prendre Naruto ?

Le désir de prendre le ninja dans ses bras se fit plus fort tant il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le lien qui s'était enfin créé entre eux. Il désirait jusqu'au plus profond de son être pouvoir le faire sien, le posséder entièrement, pleinement.

« J'ai besoin de toi », murmura-t-il imperceptiblement. « Tellement besoin de toi… »

.

**À suivre**

.


	15. Chapter 14 - Confessions

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur :** _Je sais, je sais... Je vous avais habitué à mieux point de vu rythme de publication. Mais bon, entre déménagement dans une autre région, nouveau boulot, et le fait qu'il fasse si beau dehors que j'y suis mieux que devant mon ordi sur mon temps de repos... Oups... Je vais tenter de me rattraper et de revenir à un temps d'attente moins... long.  
Je suis pardonnée ?_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

**XIV – Confessions**

.

La suite du voyage se passa plutôt bien malgré la tension grandissante. Sasuke avait rapporté à Naruto la conversation des jumelles et les garçons surveillaient de près les deux hommes que les filles soupçonnaient d'avoir égaré la lettre. Était-ce le fait que les deux hommes ne pouvaient rien faire sans avoir l'un ou l'autre des deux ninjas sur le dos ? Ou le fait qu'ils ne restaient jamais plus de deux heures au même endroit, ne faisant des pauses que pour faire souffler les bêtes – et les hommes – ou manger ? Difficile à dire.

Un autre problème se posa : le précepteur des filles ne cessait de les regarder de travers. Était-ce par jalousie – s'il était le propriétaire de la lettre – ou par dégoût de savoir deux hommes ensembles ? Il ne cessait d'apparaître à leurs côtés lorsqu'ils parvenaient à s'isoler ou à faire des remarques lourdes de sous-entendus acerbes qui gênèrent les garçons : s'aimer et l'assumer étaient une chose, accepter les remarques acides en était une autre.

Puis ils arrivèrent au fameux défilé qui inquiétait tant Sasuke. Ils dressèrent le camp à moins de dix kilomètres de là, l'ombre des hautes falaises se profilant, majestueuses et menaçantes à la fois, à l'horizon. Il était encore tôt, mais il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée et la nuit là afin d'être frais et dispos pour cette partie quelque peu _périlleuse_ de leur voyage.

Les tours de garde se faisaient maintenant par trois, le premier groupe comprenant Sasuke, le précepteur et le cuisinier, les deux autres hommes composant le second groupe avec Naruto. Quant aux jumelles, leur rire s'était fait plus rare et un voile de tristesse assombrissait leurs visages malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Naruto à les dérider. Difficile de leur en vouloir en sachant ce qu'elles avaient découvert en plus de la menace pesant toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ce soir-là, ce serait au groupe de Sasuke de prendre la première ronde et les deux ninjas avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout d'ici là : découvrir le traître du groupe et ainsi s'assurer ( ?) de passer le défilé sans _trop_ d'encombres. Ainsi, ils pourraient rapidement mener leur mission à terme et enfin – _enfin !_ – être seuls tous les deux.

.

Pour démasquer le traître ils allaient se servir de leur relation – décision prises après moult tergiversations. Oui, réfléchissez bien : nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme qui en aime un autre et qui déteste la – ou les – femme qui en est responsable. Cette personne est contrainte de cacher son homosexualité et voit, en chacun, des complices pour ce mariage qui éloignera l'être cher. En qui fera-t-il confiance sinon à un autre couple d'hommes ? Bien sûr, cette théorie à ses limites, mais il ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà donc nos deux jeunes tourtereaux complotant pour mettre leur plan au point avant de passer à l'action.

.

Après le déjeuner, les filles s'étaient installées à l'ombre d'un arbre et lisaient tranquillement dans leur coin lorsque Sasuke les approcha et demanda à Hana si elle voulait bien l'aider à ramasser du petit bois. Ravie de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'atmosphère étouffante du camp, elle accepta immédiatement et suivit le brun. Hanako, légèrement dépitée que son aide n'ai pas été requise soupira exagérément.

« Hanako ? », appela Naruto d'une voix volontairement teintée de tristesse. « Je peux m'assoir un instant avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr », s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, intriguée. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Bof… C'est rien d'important… », soupira-t-il.

« Tu peux te confier à moi », lui dit-elle avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Enfin, si tu le veux. »

Et Naruto lui confia ses peines de cœur : il craignait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait parce qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec : il été bien obligé de mettre ses missions en priorité et la personne en question, bien qu'elle le comprenne, en souffrait. Et si cette personne se lassait de l'attendre ? Et si cette personne préférait se tourner vers une relation plus "facile" ?

Ce "mensonge" – hélas basée sur une part de réalité – était le même que celui que Sasuke confiait à l'aînée des jumelles. Avant de se lancer, ils s'étaient chacun assuré d'avoir un comportement qui intriguerait l'un et l'autre des _suspects_. Et cela avait fonctionné puisque chacun des deux hommes avaient suivi l'un des ninjas pour écouter – innocemment – leur confession.

Hanako essaya de remonter le moral du blond dont elle appréciait tant la bonne humeur quasi permanente.

« C'est gentil, Hanako. Mais… tu sais… ce n'est pas évident pour moi… Cette personne… eh bien… disons que beaucoup condamneraient notre relation s'ils le savaient… »

« Si vous vous aimez, pourquoi serait-elle condamnée ? », demanda la jeune fille dont les soupçons, à sa grande joie, se confirmaient peu à peu.

« Ah. Comment dire ? »

« C'est une _femme_ plus âgée ? Ou trop jeune peut-être ? Ou une cousine ? » Elle avait volontairement appuyé sur le mot femme, obtenant un rougissement du blondinet.

« Heu… Non, pas du tout… En fait… »

« Serait-ce… un homme ? », continua malicieusement la jeune fille. « Sasuke, peut-être ? »

Naruto n'eut pas à jouer la comédie pour que ses yeux se mettent à pétiller en entendant le prénom de son amant. Et Hanako battit joyeusement des mains, telle une petite fille devant un paquet cadeau.

« Je le savais ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Je l'avais dit à Hana ! Elle ne voulait pas me croire, mais, moi, j'en étais sûre ! »

« Hé ! Chuuut ! Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et si quelqu'un le répétait à l'Okage ? Et si nous étions ensuite interdits de partir en mission ensemble ? On se verrait encore moins ! Peut-être même plus du tout ! Il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec nous pour nous empêcher de rester seuls ! Non. Personne ne doit savoir ! Personne », s'emporta-t-il d'une voix basse.

Naruto jeta des regards "affolés" plus que convaincants autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'ait entendu leurs propos. Évidemment, ce qui l'intéressait, était plutôt la réaction de celui qui l'épiait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier émettait des ondes de colères presque palpables. La question restait de savoir si c'était par réaction homophobe ou à cause de l'éventuel interdit planant sur sa relation avec Sasuke qui pourrait mener à leur rupture si le secret était éventé.

Hanako promis de garder son secret et, après un bécot sur la joue de la demoiselle, Naruto retourna près du feu qu'ils avaient fait malgré le risque qu'il représentait : il donnait leur position à leurs ennemis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke était de retour et les deux sœurs se retirèrent dans leur carriole pour partager leur conversation avec les ninjas et finir par s'attrister pour eux : ils avaient les mêmes craintes et l'ignoraient.

Les garçons échangèrent milles regards peu discrets, se frôlèrent les mains chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Bref, ils firent tout pour afficher leur relation sans la montrer. Et cette partie là de leur plan était loin de leur déplaire, bien au contraire !

.

L'heure de dîner arriva et, hormis des regards attendris de la part des jumelles et noirs de celle du prof et du lad, rien ne s'était passé. Pas vraiment champion de patience ces derniers temps, Sasuke parvint, pendant la préparation du repas, à coincer Naruto derrière la carriole.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le véhicule, et sa bouche fut aussitôt attaquée. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était… affamé, Sasuke lui mordillant et suçant les lèvres et la langue. Le blond grogna, répondant avec autant d'urgent désir et de passion. Il haleta son nom lorsque les baisers glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire puis se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler un cri d'excitation et de plaisir : après avoir rejeté la tête en arrière pour lui donner meilleur accès, il avait sentit les dents mordiller sa jugulaire avant que Sasuke ne suce fortement le point sensible juste derrière son oreille, le marquant.

Le jeune Uchiwa ouvrit la veste d'un mouvement rapide et releva le T-shirt, glissant les mains sur la peau frissonnante. Lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent aux tétons, il les roula et les pinça entre ses doigts avant d'attacher sa bouche à l'un d'eux, suçant fort. Naruto gémit.

L'instant d'après, Sasuke se retournait, Sharigans activés, figeant instantanément sur place l'homme qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

.

**À suivre**

.


	16. Chapter 15 - Démasqué

**Warning / Mise en garde :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire.

Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**P'tit message de l'auteur **(moi ^^)** :** _Allez, courage les garçons ! Mission bientôt achevée et session câlin à venir ! Courage aussi à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices ! Nous allons y arriver enfin, à ce lemon tant attendu ! Encore un peu de patience et nous pourrons suivre nos tourtereaux dans leur "lune de miel" ;)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

.

* * *

.

**XV – Démasqué**

.

En vérité, la rage contenue dans son regard aurait suffi à figer l'homme tant elle était forte. De toute la journée, et malgré les nombreuses opportunités que les garçons avaient laissé, il avait fallu que l'attaque survienne au seul moment où Sasuke avait enfin pu être un peu seul avec Naruto. Et celui qui avait osé cela était maintenant piégé par son Sharigan, où il était attaché et écartelé en X entre deux poteaux : il allait payer son audace, foi d'Uchiwa.

Deux bras chaud s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une joue se posa sur son épaule, un souffle tiède faisant frémir la peau de son cou. Naruto lécha doucement le bord de son oreille avant de mordiller gentiment son lobe.

« Libère-le, s'il-te-plaît », murmura l'hôte du renard à son oreille, ronronnant presque. « Nous avons des choses à lui demander. »

Les lèvres effleurèrent ensuite son cou tandis que le corps chaud et musclé du jeune homme se plaquait à son dos. Il étreignit brièvement les avant-bras le ceignant et, à contrecœur, libéra l'homme de son emprise. À peine celui-ci avait-il repris pied dans la réalité, que déjà le ninja s'était, dans un mouvement fluide et extrêmement rapide, placé derrière lui, son shuriken d'ombre effleurant dangereusement sa trachée et lui tordant douloureusement un bras dans le dos. L'homme ravala un cri de douleur. Puis, sur un signe du blond, le ninja le força à genoux, s'accroupissant derrière lui.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur devant eux, aussi dégagé que s'il s'agissait d'une simple conversation entre amis.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas poli de ne pas se présenter ? », attaqua-t-il d'un ton léger légèrement boudeur. « Moi, c'est Naruto. Et l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse qui est juste derrière vous, c'est Sasuke », poursuivit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke roula les yeux au ciel, partagé entre amusement et contrariété face au manque de sérieux de son amant. L'homme ne répondit pas, jetant un regard noir au _gamin_ devant lui.

« Sasuke », se plaignit Naruto sur le ton d'un môme capricieux de cinq ans, « le monsieur veut pas nous dire qui il est. »

À peine eut-il finit de parler que l'homme eut un hoquet de douleur, luttant pour ne pas crier : tout en lui remontant le poignet plus haut dans le dos, manquant briser son poignet et son épaule dans le processus, le brun venait de lui décocher un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Sitôt qu'il se redressa pour soulager la torsion de son bras, l'énorme shuriken revint appuyer sur sa gorge, laissant cette fois-ci une marque rouge. Encore un peu et la peau finirait par céder sous le fil acéré de la lame.

« Ton nom et la raison de ton attaque », souffla Sasuke d'une voix contenant milles promesses de tortures.

L'homme déglutit difficilement, sa résolution commençant à vaciller. Il persista tout de même dans son silence.

« Alors ? », gronda Sasuke clairement impatient.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

« Mais je vous reconnais ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Vous êtes le gars qui a aidé l'autre grand dadais à attacher les bêtes aux carrioles, le jour de notre départ, à Konoha ! »

L'homme baissa les yeux, rougissant, et émis un petit couinement, comme vaincu.

« Quelqu'un arrive », signala doucement Sasuke.

Naruto signifia qu'il avait entendu d'un mouvement de tête et attendit que se montre celui qu'il savait maintenant être leur coupable.

« Nous t'attendions, Fado. Je crois que quelqu'un est venu vous rendre visite », lança le blond à la personne qui contournait le véhicule.

La longue silhouette du Lad se figea en voyant l'homme que Sasuke tenait à sa merci et son regard se voila de tristesse.

« Et si nous discutions un peu de tout ça ? »

« Tu veux pas leur offrir de thé, tant que t'y es ? », demanda Sasuke en roulant les yeux.

Fado hésita avant de s'asseoir lentement, sans cesser de regarder le prisonnier que le ninja n'avait pas encore relâché. Sur un signe de tête de Naruto, et à regret, le brun rangea son arme, mais il ne lâcha pas le bras de l'homme pour le moment. La confiance n'avait jamais été son fort, et il n'en avait absolument aucune pour les deux hommes présents.

Naruto envoya trois clones – dont l'un à l'image de son amant, l'autre à celle du lad et enfin le dernier à la sienne – auprès des autres afin que personne ne vienne les déranger tout de suite.

« Aucun de nos deux amis ici présent n'est un chamois… six-mois… ou je sais plus quoi… »

« Bref, aucun n'a deux têtes comme celui dont tu m'as parlé », expliqua Naruto en réponse au regard interrogateur du brun.

« Frères siamois », corrigea Sasuke en roulant comiquement les yeux.

« Bien », continua le blond, à l'attention de Fado et de l'inconnu. « Vu que nous sommes visiblement les plus forts, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de tout nous dire. Enfin, moi, personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu, mais je suis pas sûr que mon adorable beau gosse ici présent ait encore beaucoup de patience… Et question torture, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous n'avez pas envie de vérifier par vous-même sa maîtrise dans ce domaine… »

Malgré son ton badin, la menace contenue dans ses propos était sérieuse et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard clairement peu rassuré.

« Kito est mon frère aîné », commença Fado d'une voix où tremblaient colère et peur mêlées. « Nos parents étaient des gens haïssables qui frappaient tout le temps Kito à qui ils reprochaient tout ce qui n'allait pas : il avaient été forcés par leurs famille à se marier lorsque notre mère était tombée enceinte. Kito symbolisait donc tous leurs ennuis : leur jeunesse "gâchée", leurs problèmes d'argent, le fait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas et se trompent mutuellement, leurs problèmes d'alcool et de jeu… tout. »

La voix de l'homme s'était brisée sur la fin et il se tut, inspirant un grand coup les yeux fermés. Puis il reprit, soudainement virulent : « Et le mariage des jumelles va détruire la seule chose qui l'ai jamais rendu heureux ! Je les haï ! »

Le dénommé Kito baissa la tête dès que Fado eut prit la parole, ses épaules tremblant légèrement, et Sasuke réalisa que l'homme retenait des sanglots. À l'exclamation de son frère, il releva vivement la tête.

« Oh… Fado… qu'as-tu fait ? »

« La même chose que toi : me pourrir la vie ! Lui en m'empêchant de terminer rapidement cette fichue mission pour pouvoir enfin me casser en tête-à-tête avec mon mec ! Et toi en gâchant l'un de nos rares instants seuls », gronda dangereusement Sasuke que l'histoire des deux frangins n'avait pas ému pour quat' sous.

« Je ne voulais que vous assommer pour pouvoir parler avec mon frère », se défendit l'homme. « J'ai appris que le voyage se passait mal et… »

L'homme ne pu finir sa phrase et secoua misérablement la tête. Naruto soupira bruyamment et échangea un long regard avec Sasuke. Celui-ci lui indiqua le lad du menton puis l'homme qu'il tenait toujours prisonnier. Naruto hocha son assentiment et se tint prêt en cas de réaction trop "négative" de Fado.

« Laissez-moi résumer tout ça », commença Sasuke d'une voix froide. « Le grand frère a une vie misérable jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui… disons, qui lui change la vie. Mais cette personne doit épouser une jeune fille et le grand frère doit faire une croix sur son grand amour. Le petit frère décide alors de se faire embaucher comme lad dans le convoi. Il embauche un, pardon, deux ninjas – des frères _siamois_ – pour se débarrasser des jumelles pour empêcher le mariage. J'ai tout compris ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Naruto vit la tristesse dans le regard de l'aîné et la colère dans celui du cadet. Il vit aussi l'impatience dans celui de Sasuke et le devina sur le point de _vraiment_ perdre patience et en venir à la solution la plus simple et, hélas, aussi la plus meurtrière.

Alors que Naruto allait reprendre la parole, il se figea soudainement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Sasuke en avait fait autant et jura silencieusement : quelqu'un approchait leur camp et ce quelqu'un n'avait pas tout à fait ce que l'on pouvait appeler de _bonnes_ intentions. L'instant d'après, Sasuke avait assommé, ligoté et repoussé les deux frères sous le chariot et se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à en découdre avec quiconque pointerait le bout de son nez.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire : son amour de ninja avait besoin d'action et allait enfin en avoir. Puis, plus sérieusement, il reporta son attention sur l'intrus – probablement à deux têtes – qui approchait aussi discrètement que possible – mais pas assez pour échapper aux sens surdéveloppés du blond et du brun.

.

**À suivre**

.


End file.
